Kurama's Heartache
by Jaganshie
Summary: Kurama's past clashes with the future.Some new evil demon threatens the human & spirit world,and possibly an unknown world.Can Yusuke protect Keiko from the evil that threatens her,or will the demons succeed in their plan?Read,Kurama's Heartache & see.
1. New Foe

Disclaimer  
  
----------  
  
I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!  
  
Hi everyone, this is a fan fic that I created to see what it would be like if Kurama "liked girls." Please don't be offended by this if you're a Yaoi fan. It's just how I think it could have played out if things were a little different like starting with Kurama's past.  
  
-  
  
I understand if you don't like this fan fic. A lot of people think that Hiei and Kurama are a perfect match and others disagree. I think both ways are just fine but I thought I would write it out different then the Anime/Manga plays it out to be. Please, let me know what you think. If a lot of you don't like it then I won't write any more of this story and leave it at a cliff hanger ending kind of thing.  
  
--------------  
  
Kurama sat on a rock thinking about his past long ago. In his human childhood. How is it that no matter what he did he could not forget that day when...  
  
-  
  
*Yusuke walks up to him.*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Hey Kurama, since when did you start looking so sad and depressed?"  
  
-  
  
Kurama could not tell Yusuke the truth. After all, he barley remembered that day now himself but everything before that he could not forget and might not ever be able to. So he lied.**  
  
-  
  
Kurama: I am not sad, only thinking.  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: You do that a lot.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Think. Man if I thought as much as you I would probably die of a brain strain.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Maybe you should exercise your mind as much as you do your strength.  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: It means that you spend to much time and effort on things that will only make a small difference in your life.  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Oh man Kurama, now you sound just like Genkai.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Good, at least one of us has some wisdom.  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Kurama I mean it, stop that.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Alright...  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Ok, that's better. Say what were you thinking about anyway.  
  
-  
  
Again he lied.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: About which attack I should use to defeat my opponent in the next match.  
  
-  
  
*Hiei appears.*  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Perhaps it would be wise not to discuss these matters outdoors. Our enemy's might hear us and then all strategies would be useless.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Of course you are right. How foolish of me.  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: All right well then lets get inside.  
  
-  
  
After Yusuke is out of earshot Hiei speaks to Kurama.  
  
-  
  
Hiei: So why did you not tell him? The truth, I mean, about what you were really thinking. He might be able to take it.  
  
-  
  
Kurama was silent.  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Then maybe it is not that he won't be able to take it, perhaps it is you who are the one who can not except what happened to that girl when you were a child. Who was she anyway?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: The only friend I had. She was the most popular kid in school and yet she put all that on the line for me. Then.... that day when... when.  
  
-  
  
Kurama still could not bring himself to say those words that he feared more than anything.  
  
-  
  
Hiei: I understand.  
  
-  
  
Kurama and Hiei catch up with Yusuke who was holding Keiko in his arms. There was blood everywhere.  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: What the heck happened to you Keiko?  
  
-  
  
Keiko: There... is a... demon... whhhoo... attacked me and Yukina. I managed to create a distraction... to allow her time to... get away. She is at the temp... temp... temple right now.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: How did you manage to escape him?  
  
-  
  
Keiko: It wasn't a... him.  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: What do mean it wasn't a him Keiko? It had to be a him, there are no other demons that can surface to the human world.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: You're wrong. There is one who can surface. Come, to the temple, there is much to tell you all, but my greatest fear is whether you are all ready to hear the truth.  
  
-----------------  
  
Insert ending here 


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2  
  
Hiei was stunned that he never knew this information. After all, he could read minds. He was the one who should have known before everyone else.  
  
Then he stopped to ponder, what did Keiko mean it was a 'her?' The only way a female demon could come to the human world was if there was a tournament being held.  
  
Genkai: She isn't too good Yusuke. There isn't anything else I can do for her. Botan is on her way though, she may be able to help Keiko far better than I can, but nothing is certain. She is very weak.  
  
Genkai sighed.  
  
Hiei: So who is going to tell us who this demon is? Or are we to be left in the dark?  
  
Kurama: I will start. This is not going to be any short story though, this is going to start about one-thousand years ago. So I suggest that some of us stop uselessly drooling over people, pay attention, and get comfortable.  
  
Kurama stared right at Kuwabara.  
  
Genkai: Kurama, if you ever feel the need to stop I can take over.  
  
Kurama: Thank you Genkai, but I will be just fine.   
  
Genkai: Alright.  
  
Kurama: More than one-thousand years ago everything was chaos. No one knew if they were human or spirit or demon. Then everyone was finally divided into camps and it was all settled, sort of. Humans thought they were superior to everyone and the spirits and demons felt the same. Then one day, as the sun began to set a small spirit, no bigger than a four year old human, conquered all of the demons' camps. They were so surprised that they had no time to defend themselves.  
  
The demons were now under his ruling. He had only humans to capture but they would be as easy, he knew this. They would have found out about the attack on the demons and would be armed and ready to fight.  
  
So he planned an attack on them also but not of the same tactics. He had an army charge the fortress in broad daylight. The humans thought this was incredibly rash. However, they were unaware of the danger lurking below them. While there was an army in front of them there was also one underneath them.  
  
The spirit was leading the other half of his army to attack inside the fortress. There were conditions on this part though. They were only allowed to take prisoners and could not, in anyway what so ever, harm the women and children. There was an exception to this rule, they could take a full grown man's life only if necessary.   
  
He gained victory in one day. After that he separated the humans, demons, and spirits into the three worlds we know today as the human, demon, and spirit world.  
  
After appointing a leader to all of the worlds, the spirit seated himself as the ruler of the rulers. This angered all of the leaders, for they wanted to be there own worlds with their own set of rules. So they planned an attack on the spirit. They were successful only because of the human. She was willing to go to the demon world as queen if they could win the battle. So in other words, she sold her soul. That was their only way to victory, if the human ruler would sell her soul for the power to defeat him.  
  
When they claimed victory she requested that she remain on Earth until she was ready to die but the demon would not listen and took her immediately.  
  
The human race fell into despair until finally the lands were divided and separate kingdoms were  
  
created. Then they were forced to help each other in times of war. The human race lost all knowledge of the other worlds.   
  
The queen pleaded that she return to Earth and restore order. The king would never allow it. Instead the queen was thrown into a demon cell until she realizes her so called mistake for trying to help humans.  
  
Before she was thrown into the cell, she secretly bore a child and gave birth in the cell. When the child was born, her father was overjoyed to know he had a daughter and was prepared to free the mother until he heard the prophecy. That his child would destroy him.   
  
Naturally he could not let this happen so he order the child to eternal imprisonment. However, when the time came for him to banish his daughter he couldn't do it and the ruler of the spirit world snatched the child in the dead of night, releasing her on Earth in a human mother's womb.   
  
When the king arose and went to see his daughter he couldn't believe she was gone and sent out ever demon in his realm to find her. He was unsuccessful at finding her before she was born.  
  
She was born exactly one hour before me. We met in the park when we were 2 and immediately became friends. Then she became popular and I didn't, but that didn't matter to her. "We will always be friends, no matter what happens" is what she told me. I was so happy and we went to our usual secret spot, a hole inside a willow tree that went all the way to the top. When we got there I gave her a single red rose and she returned a gift as a kiss on the cheek. We sat for a while just talking about school and teachers and how we would like to travel the world.  
  
She would always say that it wasn't fair that I was 1 hour younger but yet three inches taller. When we came down we were attacked. They had finally found her and when they tried to kill me she shoved me out of the way and took the blast head on. I didn't think she had survived but.... apparently she has. That was only when we were about 6 so it was a long time ago and it's hard to remember everything exactly the way it happened.  
  
Kuwabara: I got two questions, why did they let her come back and what's her name?  
  
Kurama: The first of your questions I cannot answer but the answer to your second is, Aiyka.  
  
Hiei: What!? You were the boy with her that day? I never would have guessed that! I didn't think that anyone else would remember her even though I can barely. Just her face and her name.  
  
Kurama: Yes, I knew that you knew. I didn't want to alarm you.  
  
Yusuke: Now I have a question, what do they want with Keiko and Yukina?   
  
Hiei: Yes, I am curious as well.  
  
Kurama: I do not believe that they have any intent of going after Yukina. They just want Keiko, and will do anything they have to too get her.  
  
Yusuke: Why the hell for?  
  
Kurama: She must have something that they need. You remember the Netherworld demons of course,  
  
well they were a group of demons who broke off from the Demon World and began an even more powerful kingdom, as we discovered. Well there is another break off a demon world that no one knows the name to unless you are taken there because once there the captive can just give up hope. The only way known to get there would crush anyone unless they were of that kind or accompanied by that type of creature. Well, in order for them to become all powerful, they must have four jewels. It is said that they lie within humans with special powers beyond our wildest dreams and that this world already has three of them. Keiko must have the fourth and final one.  
  
Yusuke: So what can we do? Can't we just get it out of her?  
  
Kurama: No. The only way to do that would be to kill her or almost anyway. The gem appears as a last resort to help the jewel carriers. When these creatures attacked, they nearly killed her waiting for the stone. I'm afraid the only thing that saved her was the stone.  
  
Yusuke: Well she is alive so what's the problem? At least she didn't die!!  
  
Kurama: Because now they know she has the stone and will do whatever it takes to get it!!!  
  
Genkai: They reach the limit of their powers when the moon is unseeable. Meaning when there is a lunar eclipse or a new moon they will be nearly unbeatable. However, if they get the stone there will be no stopping them.   
  
Keiko stirs and awakens to find Yusuke staring down at her.  
  
Keiko: Is Yuki... na allll... ri.. ght?  
  
Yusuke: Yes, she's fine. You are a different story though.  
  
Yukina: I did all I could with my healing powers but I am not to strong myself after we fought those demons or whatever they were.  
  
Everyone stared at the two girls.  
  
Hiei: You did WHAT!?  
  
Kurama: You were forced to fight!?  
  
Kuwabara: How could you have survived?  
  
Yukina: Now hold on everyone, Um..we didn't have much choice you see we were forced up along a wall so I froze them which stalled them but it wasn't enough time so Keiko couldn't escape so I raced back to help and I used all my spirit energy. That's when they started to slice at Keiko, ripping her open. She told me to run but I was caught so she created a distraction. She made metal poles fall on their heads and I barely escaped. That's when I heard Keiko scream and a bright, blue light erupt into the sky. I was the only one that saw it and went straight to Genkai's temple. Then 15 minutes later you all showed up.  
  
As you can imagine, Yukina is in bad shape as well. Her clothes are torn and she has slashes of her own as well as bruises.  
  
You can also guess how ticked Hiei is right now knowing that his sister had to fight because he wasn't there to protect her and Keiko. He mostly blames himself that the girls had to fight.  
  
Kurama: We are not safe anywhere now, especially Keiko. The best we can hope is that if they find us, we can fight them off before they capture Keiko. They might even decide to capture all of the girls so that they can torture them right in front of us. Genkai, I know it takes a lot of energy but I think you should become a younger girl so they will not think of you as such a threat.  
  
Genkai: Nice strategy but what should I do if they arrive? Just sit around and act scared.  
  
Kurama: You read my mind.  
  
Yusuke still doesn't understand what Kurama's past has anything to do with Keiko's future. He also realizes that the only thing that they can do is hope for the best. He knows that the other girls are in danger as well but Keiko the most. What could they do to stop the creatures of this world from nearly or defiantly killing Keiko? He didn't want her to be harmed again by this insane crap, but it was inevitable.  
  
Kurama: Yusuke, come with me.  
  
Yusuke followed Kurama outside.  
  
Yusuke: What now? Are you going to tell me there's more to this whole mess? That no matter what we can't ever forget this world and how happy we are now? Or maybe you're going to tell me that Keiko is so weak that she can't even sit up and if they do come she won't be able to do a thing to protect herself? Maybe I think she never deserved any of this and that I should have been there to protect her but I wasn't and the reason she's lying there is because of me.  
  
Kurama: Yes, that is exactly what I was going to say. Listen Yusuke, we have two hours before the sun goes down and after that, they will go on a city wide search to find her. They will kill anyone in their way. You cannot make any rash decisions no matter what.  
  
Hiei jumped down from a tree. Since he has heard every word he knows that Yukina, Botan, younger Genkai and Keiko may very well be kid napped. He also knows that they all might die tonight.  
  
Hiei: Kurama, I am more worried about you. She will be with them and you may not react the way you believe you will. After all you can't expect her to jump into your arms and give you a big hug. She won't remember you at all and she will obviously be under her father's influence that you are the one who killed her parents.  
  
Kurama: Don't worry. I will be just fine unlike you who will just slash at everything in sight.  
  
Hiei: You know me far to well.  
  
Yusuke: Look I don't care about them, all I care about is the fact that all of those girls don't get tortured to death! I mean if they do get taken away then we won't ever be able to find them! Keiko can't even hold her head up let alone fight off unknown creatures from another world or the princess of the Demon World. This is just a stupid race between the two worlds to get Keiko and I am getting real pisted off at the idea that Keiko is just a trophy to them!  
  
Kurama: Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens.   
  
Yusuke and Hiei together: Easy for you to say.  
  
Botan arrived and was informed of the news. She rushed straight to Keiko to see if she could heal her injuries. 


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer  
  
I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT!  
  
Well, here's the third chapter. Enjoy.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
One hour until sunset.  
  
Younger Genkai: I have put up every talesment I could find. We are now surrounded by barriers to protect us, that will only stall them of course. It may only give us few minutes but it's worth it.  
  
Kurama: Do you think we can even stand a chance against them? These are some of, if not, the most powerful demon race we will ever encounter.  
  
((I'm just going to put regular Genkai now, she is still in her younger form))  
  
Genkai: We might have stood a chance if Keiko could help us but she is no condition to do anything of the sort. I'm afraid she'll push herself to far and she will try to help which could kill her.  
  
Kurama chuckled and looked down at Genkai.  
  
Genkai: What's so funny?  
  
Kurama: I actually feel sorry for any demons who try to take Yukina, Hiei will chop them into little pieces.  
  
Genkai: You're right on that account, but I feel even sorrier for the demons who try to take Keiko. Yusuke will vaporize them without a second thought and waste almost all of his energy.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, inside.  
  
  
  
Botan: I don't think that I can help her anymore than Genkai. I can give her back some of her life energy to talk to us so we can find what happened when Yukina couldn't see anything but not much more than that.  
  
  
  
Yusuke: So all you can do is help her talk so that you know what happened to her? That's not good enough! You can pretty much fill in the blanks about what happened. The jewel appeared and saved Keiko. Now there are a whole bunch of demons looking for her and we can't do a damn thing to stop them.  
  
  
  
Botan: I realize this must be frustrating to know that for once you can't do anything to prevent Keiko from being hurt. But you can't sit around like a little kid. You can try to talk to Keiko alone. I will make sure that you are not disturbed. Even by Hiei and his Jagan.  
  
  
  
Yusuke: We only have an hour Botan, we don't even know if Keiko will get up in that time. And I won't wake her just to ask her stupid questions.  
  
  
  
Keiko: *softly speaking* Now that's your problem Yusuke. You always look at the negative side of things. Cheer up.  
  
  
  
Yusuke: Keiko! You should be sleeping! You need to keep up your strength.  
  
  
  
Botan: Keiko, what did the creatures look like that attacked you?  
  
  
  
Yusuke: I thought you said I could talk to her alone. Get out Botan.. OUT!  
  
  
  
Botan: Alright Yusuke. I am going to put a seal around the temple so that you cannot be seen or heard. It will give you exactly one hour of protection so that nothing and no one can break through.  
  
  
  
Yusuke: Thanks. Now GET OUT!  
  
  
  
Botan: Fine.  
  
  
  
Yusuke looked at Keiko, scared to ask her anything. What if she becomes even weaker and worse off just so she could talk? The thought made Yusuke sick. But what had to be done must be done.  
  
  
  
Yusuke: Keiko, how do you feel?  
  
  
  
Keiko: I've felt better.  
  
  
  
Yusuke chuckled  
  
  
  
Yusuke: Keiko, I... we need to know who or what did this to you, what they looked like, or anything you can remember. But please, don't push yourself to hard.  
  
  
  
Keiko: They were strange. Unlike anything I had ever seen. They all wore cloaks like Hiei but all had your eyes, Yusuke. They were Hiei's size too. For a moment Yukina and I thought that it was Hiei until one of them drew a sword on us. At first we thought it was a joke but then we saw something gold shoot out of the sword, however, I'm sure Yukina told you that already. Then it ensnared us in separate bonds. Yukina managed to break the bonds by freezing them. It was just enough time for her to get away, but not enough time for me. She ran back to try and help but I told her to run. It was to late, they caught her and then I was being cut by the sword. She couldn't get away so I saw some metal poles and was able to kick them onto the demons' heads. Yukina got away and then that gold thing came out of the sword again and the demon was laughing saying,"We have found it at last and father will be pleased. Now take this girl." But they never did. A bright blue light blew out of me and they heard someone coming, which was you of course, and they ran off but I did hear, "The power will not save her again." Then they were gone  
  
  
  
Yusuke: You said there was a female demon who attacked you. What did she look like?  
  
  
  
Keiko: She wore a crown on her head, she had the reddest hair you ever saw, her face was hard and cold, and as for her figure I have no clue except that she was tall because she had a cape on as well. Oh yes, there were other demons as well, with her, there were two groups but one just stood behind and watched but suddenly they were fighting against each other when the woman said to take me with. They were from another world, I could tell for even though they wore similar cloaks, they all bore a symbol on their right arm. They were all short except for the woman.  
  
  
  
Yusuke: Keiko, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you, but I swear it will never happen again, no matter what. I will always be there for you.  
  
Keiko smiled and then coughed very hard and rough.  
  
  
  
Yusuke: Oh no, you wasted your energy just talking. You should go back to sleep.  
  
  
  
Keiko: Only if you swear not to leave me or get killed.  
  
  
  
Yusuke: I swear.   
  
Keiko smiled and then she fainted into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, outside... Yukina was filling the gaps to her story.  
  
  
  
10 seconds to sunset. Yusuke's time was almost up.  
  
Genkai: Get inside the temple as soon as you can.  
  
  
  
Kurama: You must also get inside the temple or our plan will fail.  
  
  
  
Genkai: Fine.  
  
  
  
Sunset.  
  
--------------  
  
Hey everyone, it's me, the author of the story.  
  
Hiei: Of course it's you, who else would sound so stupid?  
  
Me: My friend CK for starters.  
  
Hiei: You mean, you actually have friends?  
  
Me: Well that wraps up the third chapter. Sorry I had no endings or beginings on one and two. Anyway, I'm working on the fourth chapter right now and it will be up soon. Please R&R and flames are welcome. They will help me correct previous errors and help me become a more sophisticated writer. 


	4. Face To Face

Chapter 4  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Here it is, the wonderful disclaimer. I DON"T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well here's the fourth chapter and it's a good one, but pay close attention or you'll get lost.  
  
Hiei: You mean like you do all the time?  
  
Shut up. Here's the fourth chapter!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama: It is time.  
  
In the distance there are screams of humans who are being attacked by the demons.  
  
Genkai: Yusuke, get out there with the others. They will need your help.  
  
Yusuke: I can't, I swore that...  
  
Genkai: Move now!!  
  
Yusuke reluctantly leaves Keiko's side.  
  
While everyone is preparing for battle, the clouds cover the moon.   
  
Kurama: Yusuke, try not to waste all of your energy on the first demon who walks through the barriers. You would be no good to us after that.  
  
Yusuke: Don't worry. I'm saving as much as I can for the one who sliced Keiko.  
  
The moon has been completely covered by the clouds. Kurama knows that they have little chance at winning this fight.  
  
Hiei: Kurama, no matter what, you have to stay focused.  
  
Kurama: I'll be fine.  
  
Yusuke: Keiko told me that there were two sets of demons. One was led by a woman with a crown who looked sad and her face was hard and cold. She also had the reddest hair you ever saw. The other group was shorter, like Hiei's size. Keiko said they all were except for the girl. She also said that they thought the demons were actually Hiei even when one pulled a sword on them and........  
  
  
  
Hiei: They did what?!?!?!?!?!  
  
  
  
Yusuke: Hold on a minute. Then she said that gold bonds shot out of their...........  
  
  
  
Kurama: Yukina already gave us this information.  
  
  
  
Hiei: All except for the fact that one pulled a sword on them and they thought they were me. What did they think? That I was playing a trick with my Jagan?  
  
  
  
Kurama: Precisely.  
  
  
  
Yusuke: Anyway, she said that as soon as the girl demon told them to take her with the other group got pissed. They were fighting over her and then heard us coming. She also said that she heard one say that the power will not save her next time.  
  
  
  
Kurama: That much is to be expected. After all, if the ruler of the demon world gets the jewel then they will be able to launch a successful attack on the unknown world and if the unknown world gets it then all worlds will bow to it. They will also need Keiko alive or the jewel will "die" as well.  
  
  
  
Yusuke: You sure know a lot about this. And how could you possible know that they need Keiko alive?  
  
  
  
Kurama: You forget that I was a master thief in the demon world. All my life I wanted those jewels. I learned as much as I could about them. That's how.  
  
  
  
Yusuke: Oh, I forgot.  
  
Hiei: You may be Spirit Detective, but you certainly don't act like it sometime.  
  
Kuabara: Will you all shut up. I'm tryin ta concentrate.  
  
Yusuke: You! Concentrating!  
  
Kuabara: Yeah! That's right, I am. I'm tryin ta sense how close the demons are.  
  
Hiei: What a waste, I've been using my Jagan for the last hour and nothing has approached us yet.  
  
Kuabara: You're wrong! They're about 150 yards away, and closing.  
  
Hiei: That's not possible! I can't see them.  
  
Kuabara: Stop using that stupid eye and use your awareness you dumb ass!!  
  
Hiei: What did you....  
  
Kurama: Hiei, do you sense that?!?  
  
Hiei stops and indeed feels a strong demon sense but it seems unnatural.  
  
Kuabara: On the RIGHT!!  
  
Yusuke: MOVE!... Spirit Gun!...  
  
**Blows demons head off.**  
  
Kuabara: It looks like Shrimpy.  
  
Hiei: Do not insult me.  
  
Kurama: It only has his height. He looks nothing like him. He does not even have a Jagan.  
  
Kuabara: How could you know that? Yusuke blasted his head off.  
  
Kurama: He would have either dodged it or stopped it dead in its tracks.  
  
Yusuke: I hit him but, it's almost like I hurt myself 'cause when I hit him in the head I got a bad pain.  
  
Kurama: You couldn't have. He would have to either draw blood from you or be an assassin.  
  
Hiei: Or a scout.  
  
Kurama: Yes, and this is more than likely a scout. That means that the Princess and the unknown demons will be here in a matter of minutes.  
  
Yusuke(To himself): Don't worry Keiko, I will protect you. They won't touch you, stay strong.  
  
**Inside temple.**  
  
Genkai: I have a bad feeling about this. Someone who wasn't even very strong broke through the force field of talisments. We are going to have problems.  
  
Botan: Genkai, her fever is getting worse and it's almost like she's trying to get up to fight.  
  
Yukina: She can't, she'll die if she does. She needs all her strength to stay alive with that jewel inside of her.  
  
**Keiko sits up and screams.**  
  
Outside 5 minutes earlier.  
  
Yusuke: I don't get it. They should have been here by now.  
  
Kurama: Perhaps they want us to lower our defense before striking.   
  
Yusuke: I hate this. We're like little puppe.....  
  
**They hear Keiko's scream.**  
  
Yusuke: Keiko!!  
  
Kurama: They couldn't be inside of the temple. We would have seen them.  
  
**They all rush in the temple.**  
  
Boys all together: What happened??  
  
Genkai: They're attacking her mentally!! We can't fight them if they're in her head.  
  
Kurama: They are attacking her spirit energy as well, and we don't know how long she will be able to hold on. They are getting close. They know she has the jewel and the closer they get the more pain she will have.  
  
Yusuke: Do something, damn-it.  
  
Kurama: They may already be waiting to fight us outside. That's Keiko's only chance now. We have to fight them off.  
  
Kuabara: They're at the shrine at the bottom of the stairs. We haven't got any time.  
  
**The boys rush outside.**  
  
Kurama: I estimate that they will reach the top in preciously 3 minutes & 28 seconds.  
  
Hiei: Let them come.  
  
Kuabara: I can see them. There's a girl with them. She just like Keiko and Yukina described her, she's pretty except that she has hard, cold eyes. Nothing pleasant about them. She has a necklace with a strange crest on it.  
  
Kurama: That is the Royal Demon Crest. She is the demon princess then.  
  
Hiei: Others are coming from the left. They look like me.   
  
Kurama: Not at all surprising. Either her warriors or the enemy. Quickly, both of you what color are the capes of all the short ones.  
  
Kuabara: The ones attacking in front all have red ones.  
  
Hiei: The ones on the side are wearing blue. They're from the unknown world.  
  
Kurama: How far away are they?  
  
Kuabara: They're on the last two talisments.  
  
Hiei: They're only at the bottom. They look as if they are stalling.  
  
Kurama: More than likely waiting for those from demon world to fight so they are fresh to fight for Keiko.  
  
Yusuke: I see them.  
  
Suddenly hundreds of demons flock onto the temple grounds. They are all cloaked and have an ax, a sword, or a club. A demon floats above them wearing a violet cloak instead of red like the others.  
  
Kurama: Aiyka?  
  
**Aiyka laughs.**  
  
Aiyka: Who is this Aiyka? I am Shinato. Princess and heir to the thrown of Demon World and once we have this jewel shard all worlds will bow to me.  
  
Yusuke: You're wrong.  
  
Shinato: I am.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, 'cause as long as can still breath I will never let you take Keiko or our world.  
  
Shinato: Oh, Keiko, is that her name. Well thank you for telling me. Now I can address her properly.   
  
Yusuke: You won't be addressing anyone except my fist.  
  
Shinato: Is that so. I could blow you away with one wave of my pinky. But I'm gonna have a little fun first and tell you something you should know. If that unknown world, as you call it, gets their hands on the last jewel shard, you would all see the meaning of pain. They may have three of the four shards but if I get this one I will be unbeatable. You see the others were found in males and so they weren't as pure and they weren't blue either. Instead they were of the lesser powers with the colors gold, white, and red. All we need is the blue and we will be unbeatable.  
  
Yusuke: Well you'll have to go through me first.  
  
Shinato: You are pretty cocky for a human. I told I could defeat you with a simple flick of my pinky. don't you believe me?  
  
Yusuke (Smiles evil, you can't scare me with that bull shit, smile): Try it.  
  
Shinato: Fine. (Flicks pinky.)  
  
There is a sudden gust of pressure but none of them move and inch.  
  
Shinato: You can't be human! Any human would have flown back 500 yards at least with that simple flick.  
  
Yusuke: You better believe we are. We aren't exactly normal but, we are human, except for those two.(Points to Kurama and Hiei.) They're demons.  
  
Shinato: Is that so.  
  
Kurama: Aiyka!! It's me, Kurama. You were the only one when we were children to know that as my real name. Don't you remember? Our hideout, our school, our friends.  
  
Shinato: I do not. You are trying to use physic powers on me. Showing me illusions.  
  
Kurama: NO! They're memories. Please, remember.  
  
Aiyka: Kurama??  
  
Shinato: Don't listen, he's trying to trick you. Kurama, I know that name. you killed my human parents!! KILL THEM!!  
  
Kurama: No, she almost remembered.  
  
Yusuke: Shotgun.   
  
**Blows away half of the warriors.**  
  
Shinato: You can manipulate your spirit energy!?! Well, well, you are full of surprises.  
  
Shinato says a chant and her warriors triple in size.  
  
Hiei: It's no good, if all of them die she will still have more that she can upon. She has no limits.  
  
Kurama: Don't give up just yet.  
  
Shinato: Attack my black knights, ATTACK!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh no!! What will happen next? How can Kurama fight his childhood friend?  
  
Will they survive the army that cannot die?  
  
Will Yusuke keep his promise and prevent Keiko from being kidnapped and/or killed?  
  
You'll have to wait and see.  
  
Let me know what you think, flames are welcome. I will be able to know what I should work on. 


	5. Hiei's fight

Chapter 5  
  
We'll, here is chapter number 5. Can Kurama face off against his childhood friend? How long can Keiko fight what is attacking her mind? Yusuke knows she needs him. How will they defeat an army that can never die? I know that this chapter starts out a bit talkative, but trust me, it get's really good. Who will triumph?   
  
Read to find out.  
  
----------------------  
  
Shinato: Attack my black knights. ATTACK!!!  
  
Hiei: I will kill you all! I do not fear death.  
  
Kurama: Aiyka, please, I am only giving you this one chance to run.  
  
**Shinato laughs evilly.**  
  
Shinato: Me, run! I have never lost a battle.  
  
Hiei: There's always a first for everything, and I guarantee this will be your first defeat. Come down and fight yourself. Stop making your puppets do the work for you.  
  
Shinato: Fine, I accept your challenge.(Thinking."Fool, I am the most powerful fighter in the Demon Realm. You can't beat me.)  
  
The fighting ceases between the other fighters at the princesses command. She comes down and pulls out her weapon. It is a small piece of metal, no bigger than a cork.  
  
Hiei laughs and says: You think you will defeat me with a simple piece of metal?  
  
Kurama: Hiei, that is no mere piece of metal. That is the most powerful sword in the Demon World. Yours is only second.  
  
Shinato: You've done your homework then, haven't you Kurama. I will choose my 2nd and 3rd, you must also, Hiei.  
  
Hiei: I choose Kurama as my 2nd and the Detective as my 3rd. Even though I will not need them.  
  
Shinato: Very well, I choose my 1st General as my 2nd, and my Assassin as my 3rd. You've heard of both I'm sure. Those girls in there have really big mouths I bet. My General mangled that Ice Apparition, and my Assassin took care of the Jewel carrier.  
  
Hiei: Then after I defeat you I will kill your General and I'm sure the Detective would love to talk things out with your Assassin, with his fists.  
  
Shinato: Big talk for a little man.  
  
Hiei: Small brain for such a big head. Know this before you are beaten, I will feel no regret.  
  
Shinato: Let's get started then.  
  
As each warrior takes their place, Hiei looks only at the General who harmed Yukina. Ready to fight and anger on his side, Hiei is prepared to fight to the death.  
  
Shinato takes her place and believes this will be an easy win since she was the toughest fighter in Demon World. Little did she know that when she fought her opponents were forced to throw the fight. Perhaps she is in over her head.  
  
General: Begin the fight.  
  
Ruthlessly, Hiei prepares for Black Dragon Wave, however, he plans to save it for the General. Shinato sees this and believes it to be meant for her. She also prepares for a wave but not black, Red Dragon Wave!  
  
Kurama: That can't be! All knowledge of the Red Dragon Wave have been lost since the forging of the worlds!  
  
Shinato: I didn't wish to use this so soon, but since you are using your Black Dragon Wave, it seems only fair.  
  
Hiei: I have heard of the Red Dragon Wave. Though as destructive as it may be, you can not wield it. It can go only in a straight line.  
  
Shinato: That was true, however, I have perfected it. It will turn with the slightest of ease, it is 10 times more powerful than your Black Dragon, and your only hope is either I run out of Spirit Energy, or, you can out run it and force back in my direction. You would probably have better luck with the first option since you would have to have the ability of Masterful Speed. A very rare quality and almost impossible to master.  
  
Hiei: Than you are in for a surprise. However, I will not waste my Black Dragon on you. I am saving it for him. And another ace up my sleeve, I do not only have Masterful Speed, I have (evil laugh) perfected it.  
  
Shinato: Than no point in wasting all of my energy on someone who will not fight at their top level.  
  
**Hiei disappears in a blink.**  
  
Shinato: He does have Masterful Speed!!  
  
General: Above you!  
  
**Hiei slices at his victim. Kurama, although he cannot see Hiei attacking her, turns away at the sight of his friends blood. Hiei is gutlessly slicing at her until there is almost nothing left of her. She is far to weak now to even consider using the Red Dragon on Hiei. Her blood is everywhere and as he had said, Hiei felt no regret.**   
  
Shinato: ENOUGH!!! General, you must finish him.  
  
General: Yes your Highness. I will kill him in 1 minute flat.  
  
Hiei: Do not underestimate me.  
  
General: I'm not. I'm actually thinking you'll live for 1 minute, which is pretty long. And if you and your friends hadn't come by, that girl would be dead.  
  
Hiei: I hope you're hungry, because for your last meal you gonna eat those words.  
  
**Hiei is ready for Black Dragon Wave. Yet he waits for the perfect moment when the General will least expect.**  
  
Kurama: Look out Hiei!! He's behind you!!  
  
**Hiei just barely dodges a fatal blow to the head with a sword that looks oddly like his but golden & longer. Hiei's head is gushing blood and he feels a sharp pain in his skull.**  
  
General: Haha, do you like it? I could trap you in the bonds that are produced by it, that's how I captured your friends. That damn Ice Apparition froze them though and they were very fragile so they broke.  
  
Hiei: Prepare to di.......  
  
Suddenly Hiei is ensnared by the bonds and can't move. The bonds squeeze tighter the more he struggles. They're slicing his skin open and he can't breath as they begin to crush his lungs. Hiei can't seem to think straight any longer as his blood spills onto the ground in front of him.  
  
General: I have to admit, I did underestimate you. You lived for a whole 3 minutes! That isn't even heard of.  
  
The General laughs cold and harsh at Hiei as his blood is spattered everywhere. Hiei screams from the pain. He sees Yukina and Keiko enduring the same pain and gets enough strength to fight back.  
  
Kurama: Hiei! Don't give up.  
  
Hiei, however, is smiling.  
  
General: What are you smiling at? You're about to die. Oh well a fool's death to a foolish boy.  
  
Hiei: You're right, you're already dead.  
  
General: What the Hell are you......... Ahhhhhhhh  
  
Hiei releases his Black Dragon Wave. The General screams for a split second and then nothing but a puddle of blood is left of him. Hiei's Black Dragon returns to his arm as the bonds break. Nothing remains of the honor the General once carried with him. As Hiei realizes his victory he walks off the battle field wounded and tired. The glory shining off him as he smiles..........sighs..........and faints. His comrades look down at him in pure astonishment They thought for sure he would be crushed by the bonds that had held him so tight. Shinato sits in pure shock and now she fears that she may not be able to win this fight after all. Her only hope would be the sword in her hand, but she barely had the strength to lift it.  
  
Kuabara: Remind me never to piss that guy off, even on one of his good days.  
  
Kurama: Yes it was a sweet victory.   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Let me know what you think. I hope this was a little less talkative and a bit more exciting for everyone.  
  
Yusuke battles next, but will the Assasins strange power prove to much for him?  
  
Does Yusuke have the power to protect Keiko? Even if they defeat the Demon Worlds army, will they even stand a chance against the Unknown World?  
  
Guess you'll have to wait and see. 


	6. Keiko's Decision

Chapter 6  
  
I finally got it updated. YAY! The 6th chapter will be full of deception, battle, and the betrayal of... {slap self} almost slipped way to much.  
  
Inner self:: why not tell them since you pretty much gave away the chapter::  
  
Outer self:: just...no...just shut up::  
  
Inner Self:: but- ...::  
  
Outer self:: nahah ::  
  
inner self:: I- ::  
  
outer self:: www.zipit.com::  
  
inner self:: we::  
  
outer self:: NO!! Here's the fourth chapter.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yusuke: Well, no sense in wasting time. (Turns to the Assassin). Time to get messy.   
  
Assassin: Idiot, you are nothing.  
  
Yusuke: You are gonna find out real fast that I'm more of a challenge then him.(points to Hiei) I'm gonna pound you so good there won't even be a puddle of blood left behind.  
  
Assassin (laughs evily): You can't hurt me.  
  
Yusuke: Bull shit.  
  
Assassin: I think I should tell you my little secret. I am the one who is attacking that girl's head. If you kill me she'll die too.  
  
Yusuke: You're lying. I don't believe you!!(Fires shot at the Assassin who lets it hit him.)  
  
Yusuke feels a sharp pain in his left side as the Assassin is bleeding out of his side. Suddenly Keiko screams like a truck ran her over.  
  
Yusuke: KEIKO!!!  
  
Assassin: See, I told you it's pointless. Maybe if you did kill me then the girl would live and maybe she wouldn't. Are you going to take that chance.  
  
Yusuke: Yes.(Yusuke transmits all of his spirit energy to his whole hand.)  
  
Assassin: So you will kill me and see if the girl lives.  
  
Yusuke: That's right. Keiko won't die if you do, I know you're lying. I can see it in your eyes. I'm gonna blast you out of this universe if it's the last thing that I do.  
  
Assassin: I assure you. It will be.  
  
Yusuke: SPIRIT GUN!!!  
  
It heads for the Assassin head on. Yusuke is using every ounce of strength in him for this one shot. He clears trees, houses, businesses, streets, & mountains. As the smoke clears there is nothing in the path which he made.  
  
Yusuke: Hee, told you so.  
  
There is a laugh so high pitched and cold the hair on the back of his neck stands up.  
  
Assassin: Actually, not really. Nice shot though, really impressive distance.  
  
Yusuke: Damn-it, how did you dodge that? I took out the whole army and you were right in the middle of them.  
  
Assassin: You don't get it. I can't be defeated. Not as long as I can feed off the power of the Jewel Carrier.   
  
Yusuke: Bastard.  
  
Assassin: To each his own I guess.(He shrugs, grins and gives Yusuke the Evil Stare.)  
  
Suddenly the Assassin is on top of Yusuke, punching the life out of him. Yusuke used all of his energy in that one shot. He can't defend himself at all.   
  
Meanwhile, inside.  
  
Genkai: Something must have happened to Yusuke when she screamed.  
  
Botan: What are we going to do? I don't think she can take much more of this.  
  
Yukina: My powers are returning but I don't think I can do anything to help her.  
  
Genkai: She's going to have to be as stubborn as Yusuke to fight off what's inside her. She is her only weapon.  
  
Botan: You honestly think that she can fight off demons Genkai?!? I mean, she's never done anything like it, she'll have to learn everything Yusuke did by herself and unconcious.   
  
Genkai: I didn't say it would be easy.  
  
Yukina: I just hate to see her suffer like this.  
  
Keiko screams again.  
  
Outside...  
  
The Assassin is polverising Yusuke to death.  
  
Assassin: Did you know that she can see me killing you? That she is looking through my eyes and seeing you die. I am telling her that if she surrenders to us I will spare her life, and yet she won't. What does that tell you? She doesn't really love you I guess. You were just a problem and she would rather see you die than give herself up.  
  
Yusuke: LIER!!  
  
Yusuke throws a right jab at the Assassin's face. Direct hit. Then he hears Keiko scream again.  
  
Assassin: You've.... drawn..... blood.  
  
Shinato: Assassin, are you alright??  
  
Assassin: Now you will die.  
  
Inside..  
  
Keiko sits straight up and suddenly..  
  
Keiko(screams her loudest): YUSUKE!!!!  
  
Keiko flies to the door, rips it open just in time to see Yusuke fall back on the ground with the Assassin beating on him like there's no tomorrow. The Assassin rises into the air and prepares to fire his shot as Keiko runs toward Yusuke.  
  
Assassin: Meet your maker.  
  
Keiko shoves Yusuke out of the way just in time to save his life. As Yusuke hits a tree, he sees Keiko become engulfed by the blinding light.  
  
Yusuke: KEIKO!! NO!!  
  
Shinato: You fool, now's she's dead and the jewel with her!  
  
Yusuke: Shut-up.  
  
Keiko is lying there and seems to be dead. Her face is wet with tears. Then she speaks.  
  
Keiko: I'll go with you, as long as you don't harm any of my friends.  
  
Yusuke: Keiko, don't be stupid. Don't kill yourself for me.  
  
Keiko: You would have for me.  
  
Yusuke sits there stunned. Then he crawls over to Keiko and holds her in his arms.  
  
Yusuke: There's just no arguing with you when you've made up your mind.  
  
Genkai, Botan, and Yukina come running out.  
  
All: Keiko!!  
  
Then the demons from the Unknown World appear.  
  
Shinato: What do you want?  
  
Demon: Our prize.  
  
Shinato: Away, we have earned her.  
  
Demon whispers something to his partner.  
  
Demon: Perhaps you forgot who I am. I am Hasakie. This is my brother, Naserui.  
  
Shinato: I remember you. But we have claimed her already as our prize.  
  
Hasakie: We aren't going to waste time fighting are we? When we already know we shall win.  
  
Shinato: Away with you.  
  
Just then, Naserui walks up to Hiei and places his wrist on Hiei's bare back. A seal appears and Hiei wakes.  
  
Naserui: Now, servant, go and stand by your army.  
  
Kurama: Hiei!?! Don't..  
  
Hiei walks obediently to the army.  
  
Kuwabara: I knew he would side with them!! Just because they have so much power.  
  
Hasakie: Do really want to fight us for what will already be ours.  
  
Shinato: I will die before you take that jewel.  
  
Hasakie: That can be arranged.  
  
Hasakie whistles and five warriors charge for Shinato.  
  
Kurama: Aiyka!! ROSE WHIP.  
  
Kurama slices the demons in two.  
  
Shinato looks at Kurama with the look of the question why on her face.  
  
Assassin: Your highness!!  
  
The Assassin is then vaporized. The princess is all alone. No army to protect her. Nothing.  
  
Shinato: Help me.  
  
Kurama: Aiyka, snap out of it and come to your senses. Your name is not Shinato.  
  
Shinato: Yes it is........nooooooooo.  
  
Suddenly it seems as Shinato has just woken up. She falls from the sky into Kurama's waiting arms.  
  
Aiyka: Kurama, I'm sorry.  
  
Kurama: You don't have to be.  
  
Hasakie: Isn't that touching, the princess remembered who she was. Oh well, score for the Dark Realm. Brother, collect all of the girls, including her highness. And you heard the Jewel Carrier, don't harm anyone or we'll have our hands full. Hiei, why don't you help by collecting the princess and the Ice Apparition.  
  
Hiei does so.  
  
Kurama: No Hiei. Stop!!  
  
Hasakie: You'll have to kill him to stop him. Would you really kill your friend?  
  
Kurama is speechless and in a matter of seconds Aiyka is ripped from his arms. The other girls are chained together and are knocked unconcious. Keiko is still in Yusuke's arms.  
  
Yusuke: Keiko(he says as he gently rocks her back and forth) Keiko, you can wake up now. Thanks for saving me but we have to go. Get up Keiko.  
  
Hasakie: Obviously that boy has gone mad. Naserui, get the Jewel carrier.  
  
Naserui: Yes brother.  
  
Yusuke: Don't you dare touch her. I swore that I would protect her no matter what and that's just what I'm gonna do.  
  
Kuwabara: Me too. You stole Yukina already and there was nothing I could do but I won't let you take anyone else if I can help it.  
  
Kurama: I will fight as well, whether I must fight Hiei or not.   
  
Naserui: There will be no more battles here. We now have the girl.  
  
All: What?  
  
They look down as Keiko disappears from Yusuke's arms.  
  
Yusuke: KEIKO!  
  
Hasakie: Let's go. And brother, remind me to get Hiei a cloak.  
  
Naserui: Of course.  
  
Then a long, dark tunnel appears and they disappear down it. Yusuke runs after them and is suddenly blown back by the emense pressure. Then, the tunnel is gone.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ooooo, what now. How could things get any worse, I mean first Yusuke loses to the Assassin, then Keiko nearly dies trying to save him. If that's not bad enough now all the girls have been kidnaped and Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara can't there, Hiei has betrayed them and Yusuke doesn't have any Spirit Energy left! Wow, things are not looking good, especially since now the Dark Realm has the Jewel to begin with. Now that they have all four will they rule over all the worlds for eternity? Why would the demons from the Dark Realm not take the cloak that Hiei already had? Could it help the others? Oh, and I bet you weren't expecting two betrayals!! Hiei and Shinato betrayed their sides. I guess you'll have to read the next chapter and find out. 


	7. How to get there

-Chapter 7-  
  
Well, I know that last time I said here's the 4th chapter but it really was the 6th. That's what happens when you get into a fight with your inner self. No arguments here today. I made a bet with my inner self that it couldn't be quite for two whole chapters so I don't have to listen to her for a while. This chapter will help clarify a few things, like whether or not Kurama will have the strength to do what he fears most, battle his friend. Even if he says that he can, will he hold true to his word.  
  
Here is the long awaited 7th chapter, and trust me, it was worth the wait.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama starts examining the cloak which was once Hiei's.  
  
Kurama: Strange, why would the demons from the Dark Realm not take this cloak for Hiei instead of aquiring one for him? Actually, why would they take Hiei at all?  
  
Kuwabara: Probly cause shirmpy's so fast.  
  
Kurama: I doubt it, Hiei may follow them for a time but they would have realized that he would eventually use his strength against them.  
  
Just then, Koenma flies down on his cloud. He transforms into his teenage form.  
  
Yusuke: Where the hell were you? Keiko, Yukina,...  
  
Koenma: I am well aware of what happened.  
  
Yusuke: Then why the hell didn't you come and help? We got our....  
  
Koenma: Kurama, did the demons from the Dark Realm reveal themselves?  
  
Kurama: Yes. They called themselves, Hasakie & Naserui. Hasakie said they were brothers.  
  
Koenma: I know.  
  
Yusuke: Hey, I hate being ignored, especially when Keiko, Yukina, Botan, Genkai, & Kurama's kid friend get stolen. Not to mention Hiei switched sides.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, what the heck are we spose ta do? They have Yukina!!  
  
Koenma: That is the least of our problems. They have the fourth Jewel Shard, with it, they will complete the Sardsine. Sacred Jewel Sword. If you thought that the Sword of Darkness was bad, then ou won't even begin to imagine what this sword can do. This sword was nothing but pure legend until a few days ago when Keiko was discovered with one by our Spirit Detectors. The readings were off the charts. We pin-pointed the location inside of Keiko's Spirit.   
  
Yusuke: Why the hell didn't you do something.  
  
Koenma: We weren't sure what it was. Anyway, Keiko knew this was going to happen.  
  
Yusuke: What do you mean she knew, she would have told us.  
  
Koenma: She didn't really know, she was kind of subconciously aware of it. She dreamt about it because the jewel shard was sending a warning to her, but since she wasn't a trained fighter like all of you, all she had were the dreams. I'm sure she tried to tell you about them but you weren't paying attention, as usual.  
  
Yusuke: So your saying this is my fault?  
  
Koenma: Yes and no.  
  
Yusuke: Speak English diaper boy.  
  
Kurama: Perhaps it is that if you would have known that something was unusual with Keiko this could have been prevented. On the other hand, you may not have seen it in any way supicious and said that Keiko was over-reacting and done nothing.  
  
Koenma: Or option three, she was trying to prevent Yusuke from seeing that she was hurting.  
  
Yusuke: So your saying that she was worried that I might get to worried about her, so she was protecting me? That she didn't want me to know that she was being tortured inside? (Hits ground hard with fists) Damn-it.  
  
Kuwabara: I still say he was to high on himself to realize that anything was wrong no matter how hard she tried to get his attention.  
  
Yusuke suddenly sends Kuwabara flying thirty feet into the air. When Kuwabara finally hits the ground Yusuke kicks him and then starts screaming in his face.  
  
Yusuke: DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT I DON'T CARE ENOUGH ABOUT KEIKO NOT TO REALIZE THAT SOMETHING WAS THE MATTER WITH HER!! NEXT TIME YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT I'LL SEND YOU SO HIGH YOU WON'T COME BACK DOWN FOR 5 YEARS!!  
  
Kurama: Yusuke..  
  
Yusuke: What do you want?   
  
Kurama: Kuwabara was just saying that he thinks he would have noticed something if he was as close to Keiko as you are.  
  
Yusuke: You wanna go flyin' pretty boy?  
  
Koenma: There is one good thing, Genkai is with them, so they are still with someone of great strength and wisdom.  
  
Kuwabara: Don't forget about Botan and Yukina, they still have their powers too.  
  
Koenma: Also, Keiko...  
  
Yusuke: What about her?   
  
Koenma: I believe she may yet surprise us all, she may be strong enough to defend them all, however at a terrible price.   
  
Yusuke: What???  
  
Kurama: Of course, I had forgotten.  
  
Yusuke, a "little" impatient: WHAT???  
  
Koenma: Two options, either she gives up her life, or her mind will be enslaved to the Final Destiny.  
  
Yusuke: What the hell is that?  
  
Kurama: The Final Destiny is a soul reeping ideal. You believe that you need power to live and begin reeping souls, only illusions though, finally you "run out of souls" and begin to reep your own, it then belongs to the ruler of the Dark Realm. You live an eternity of his servitude until he his done with you, then no one knows what happens.  
  
Koenma: No one knows because no one but the ruler has seen it happen. Rumors are that he sets the enslaved mind "free", letting it roam the Dark Realm and reporting anything supicious back to him so they still feel important. Others say that he puts them into a chamber where there mind is starved of creativity and they acctually die about 10 secondds after tehy realize there is nothing left and the mistakes they made.  
  
Yusuke: So, Keiko either dies or becomes a servent for a Realm Ruler only later to be starved of imagination and die of heart ache???  
  
Kurama: Yes.  
  
Yusuke: Oh, well you know what, you can sit there and be all calm, but I can't. You didn't lose anyone special to you.  
  
Kurama: Incorrect, I lost two people very close to me. Hiei and Aiyka. Hiei doesn't realize it yet, but he will have a hand in destroying someone close to him as well.   
  
Kuwabara: Oh yeah, who?  
  
Kurama, after a moments pause: Anyone he cares about in the human, demon, and spirit worlds.  
  
Kuwabara: Not to many people then.  
  
Kurama: You'ld be surprised.  
  
Kuwabara doesn't hear the comment and turns to Koenma.  
  
Kuwabara: So, how can we get to this Dark Realm?  
  
Koenma: No one knows.  
  
Kuwabara: But you showed up saying all that crap about helping them and..  
  
Koenma: Did I say that I knew how to get there?  
  
Kuwabara: Well, no but...  
  
Kurama: I believe that I have found the solution to our problem. You see, since this cape was once Hiei's, a part of him if you would, it has the same ability of allowing us safe passage to the Dark Realm.  
  
Kuwabara: And how exactally are we going to find the entrance into this freak show place?  
  
Yusuke: My turn, we have to go into the Demon Cave. Right?  
  
Kurama: Correct, I am most impressed.  
  
Koenma: How did you know that Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: Keiko showed me the way before they took her out of my arms.  
  
Yusuke stares at his arms.  
  
Yusuke, more to himself than anyone: My arms, the arms that could have done something to stop them from taking her. I could have saved Keiko and the girls.  
  
Kurama: Don't blame yourself, there was nothing you could have done.  
  
Kuwabara: Well I say that it's all his fault and he should a tried harder to...  
  
Kuwabara suddenly feels a very sharp pain on his. He looks around and sees a branch lying next to him.  
  
Kuwabara: Alright, which one a' you yahoos did that?  
  
All three: Not me.  
  
Suddenly Shizure appears.  
  
Shizure: I did it. You shouldn't blame Yusuke, I didn't exactally see you running to save Yukina when theyy caught her.  
  
Kuwabara: How did you know about that.  
  
Shizure: I was watching from the bushes over there. (Points to a shrub of bushes.) Anyway, you were standing about ten feet from Hiei when he had all of them. Why didn't you do anything?  
  
Kuwabara: I was in.... shock.  
  
Shizure: So is Yusuke.  
  
Kurama: You weren't spotted by the enemy? How I wonder?  
  
Shizure: I guess they were to preoccupied that they didn't see the whole picture.  
  
Koenma: I'm sure that's the case. I myself didn't see her hiding.  
  
Yusuke: Lets go.  
  
Shizure: To the Demon Cave, right.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, but you can't come Shizure.  
  
Shizure: The hell I can't. I'm going, they have my friends. That's why you're all going so why shouldn't I be able to?  
  
Yusuke: Because I couldn't bear it if something happened to you too. I've lost to many that I care about already.  
  
Shizure: I don't care, I'm coming and thats that.  
  
Kuwabara: Don't even try to argue with her, she's as stubborn as a hog.  
  
Shizure suddenly kicks Kuwabara in the gut.  
  
Shizure: Thanks for being on my side but next time don't compare me to a hog.  
  
Kuwabara: What is this, pick on Kuwabara day?  
  
Shizure: Actually little bro', that's every day.  
  
Kuwabara: Next time I should compare you to a horse. I don't why, but I think you're alot like a horse.  
  
Shizure kicks him again.  
  
Shizure: Anyway, you guys can't go without me. I heard those two freaks talkin', the bigger one said, "There is no way they could get to the Realm without a female of one of their blood or one they care dearly about." But the smaller one looked worried and said, " Maybe we should take Hiei's old cloak with just in case." THe older one shook his head and just flat out said no worries any more.  
  
Koenma: You heard all of that?  
  
Shizure: Well, yeah. Did you see how close they were standing to the bush. I thought that for sure they would have seen me. Now I don't know about care dearly about, but I do know that I am blood, so were good to go. I guess that they thought they had all of 'em but oh well.  
  
Koenma: Interesting.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah so she heard stuff, why didn't she fight?  
  
Koenma: Because she's not as rash as you.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah right.  
  
Yusuke: Fine, you'll come Shizure, but when we get there, the first place we find your hiding and staying there.   
  
Shizure: Yes oh great Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Please, don't.  
  
Kurama: Don't worry Yusuke, we'll get them all back. They'll be fine, Genkai is with them.  
  
Yusuke: Oh, right.   
  
Koenma: Kurama, are you going to be able to fight Hiei? You said that you would be able to fight Aiyka and couldn't.  
  
Kurama: If I have to then I will, only if I have to.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh, that's so sad, Kurama might have to battle Hiei!! Keiko might lose her life or become inslved to the Dark Realm Ruler. This is just not looking good. Shizure is now on the wonderful roller coaster as well. Where will it end. Ok, a little sneak peak, I promise that within the next two chapters they get to the Dark Realm, and then things get worse. Well, If you wanna know how or what they encounter in the first 10 seconds of being there, you'll have to read chapter 8.  
  
One of my friends brought up that the title is Kurama's Heartache and it's like mostly about Keiko and Yusuke, well you'll find out why over the next 2 chapters or so. Those will focus mainly on Kurama & his past with Aiyka, and maybe a future. 


	8. They Arrive

-Chapter 8-  
  
Everyone ready for the next chapter? If not Oh well, if you are then hold on cause this chapter will blow you away. I can't even begin to describe everything that happens in this chapter there's so much.   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama: Everyone, we must move as fast as possible. There is much we have to do. We will be going in blind right off the bat, I don't know what we may encounter when we first arrive, but whatever happens we musn't get seperated.  
  
Yusuke: Ok, already let's go.  
  
Kuwabara: Well if we just stand here flappin' our jaws we ain't gonna be much use.(Looks at where everyone was. Notices that everyone is already walking without him.) Ahh, hey guys wait up.  
  
Shizuru: Ya know little bro', if you can't keep up you could always just stay here.  
  
Kuwabara: No way. Yukina's been kidnapped and there ain't no way that I'm gonna sit here and just wait for you to come back, if you think that you got it all wrong.  
  
Shizuru(Pretending to sleep): Oh, what? Were you talking little bro'?  
  
Kuwabara: Haha, very funny.  
  
Shizuru: Hey, should I tell you a secret lil' bro'? You sound way smarter when you're not talking!! Who'ld a thunk it??? Someone who is smarter when they're quiter. WOW!!  
  
Kuwabara: You just keep talkin and I'll shove those comebacks down your throat.  
  
Koenma: Uhhh. Do you two EVER stop fighting???  
  
Kuwabara: Oh, I never thought it bothered anyone.  
  
Yusuke: Congrats, you've learned something today Kuwabara. How many braincells did you have to burn to figure that one out???  
  
Kuwabara: Just keep talkin' wise crack.  
  
Yusuke: I'm not a crack, I'm a crevace.   
  
Kuwabara: Fine wise crevace.  
  
Yusuke: No, I'm a crack.  
  
Kuwabara(Histarically): You just said you were a crevace!!  
  
Yusuke: No you did, I said I was a crack.  
  
Kuwabara: Fine, wise crack.  
  
Yusuke: NO, get it straight Kuwabara, I'm a crevace!! We just went over this!!  
  
Kuwabara(Out of control): YOU JUST SAID YOU WERE A CRACK!!!  
  
Yusuke(Pretending to be annoyed): NO, YOU SAID I WAS A CRACK, I SAID CREVACE!!!  
  
Kuwabara(Really annoyed): WOULD YOU MAKE UP YOUR MIND??? ARE YOU A CRACK OR A CREVACE?!?! AND WE GOT WITTNESSES!!! WHICH ARE YOU?!?!  
  
Yusuke(Innocently): Which what?  
  
Kuwabara: Don't joke. Come on which.  
  
Yusuke: Who?  
  
Kuwabara: You.  
  
Yusuke: Me?  
  
Kuwabara: Yes.  
  
Yusuke: I'm a yes.  
  
Kuwabara: No.  
  
Yusuke: I'm a no?  
  
Kuwabara: No.  
  
Yusuke: That's what I said. I'm a no.  
  
Kuwabara: No!! Your not a yes or a no.   
  
Yusuke: I'm not?  
  
Kuwabara: Right.  
  
Yusuke: I'm a right?  
  
Kuwabara: NO your a crack.  
  
Kurama: I hate to break up this wonderfully intellectual conversation, but we've arrived.  
  
Kuwabara: Wow, that opening is a lot smaller than I remember.  
  
Yusuke: You mean you remember something? No way.  
  
Kurama: Yusuke, if you're going to remain in denial, then prehaps you shouldn't join us. We can't have you half concious to what is going on.  
  
Yusuke: Me, in denial? No way, denial about what?  
  
Kurama: You're in serious denial about Keiko. It's obvious what you are attempting to do. However, you cannot hide from the truth by using a humoristic scape-goat.  
  
Yusuke: I am not in serious denial about anything!! I was just trying to... to... to...  
  
Shizuru(Calling from inside the cave): Are you guys coming or do I have to save everyone myself?  
  
Yusuke: I guess we better get going.  
  
Kurama: Don't let it eat away at you Yusuke, it wasn't your fault. All we can do is try to prevent them from harming the girls any...  
  
Yusuke: Harm them. They already harmed them, we just have to stop them from killing them.  
  
Kurama: Let's continue.  
  
Kuwabara: How are we 'spose to know which way to go.  
  
Koenma: Why don't we ask Yusuke, he was the one who had the vision.  
  
Yusuke: Um... We have to go to a dead end and then find the key.  
  
Koenma: Yusuke, there are tons of dead ends, how are supposed to know which one it is.  
  
Yusuke: Ok, touchy feely boy, figure out which way to go.  
  
Kuwabara: Urameshi, I swear that if Yukina wasn't in trouble I wouldn't help you at all.  
  
Yusuke suddenly jumps ontop of Kuwabara and pounds his already bruised face.  
  
Yusuke: So, you're saying that you would let Keiko, Botan, & Genkai die. I should kill you for being such a jerk.  
  
Kurama: Do not forget about Hiei either. As much as you two dispise each other, he would rescue you, even if he won't admit it, and then there's Aiyka.  
  
Yusuke stops beating on Kuwabara who now looks like a bruised plum.  
  
Yusuke: Get to work Kuwabara. We don't have time to waste.  
  
Kuwabara: Ok already.  
  
Kuwabara leads them down a tunnel that has strange markings on it. As everyone admires them they realize that it tells a story about humans. As they walk along reading it, they see it stops abrubtly in the middle of the wall. It's last words were,"And so unto those, two humans, a leader, a future leader, and a demon travel to protect their friends and all of the worlds from death. But will their alliance hold, they may need the help of the one who carries a cresent jewel, there may be a traitor among these five crusaders, and yet they will aid the other four greater than imagineable. Help can be found on the outside, but be careful of who you trust. Will the story end here, or will these five find a way to make the story go on."  
  
Shizuru: That gives me the chills, do you think it has any connection to us?  
  
Kurama: I think the story is our own, and Keiko is the one with the cresent jewel. Perhaps instead of a jewel shard, they are all jewels of their own. We must be the ones who will decide if the worlds remain at peace or are plunged into darkness.  
  
Koenma: Well that's comforting.   
  
Kuwabara: Let's keep going.  
  
About five minutes later they arrive in a large cavern.  
  
Kurama: I propose that we rest here for the night.  
  
Koenma: I agree, it is 10 now. We'll need all of our strength.  
  
Yusuke: You mean stop.  
  
Kurama: This is no time to act rash. If we continue we may arrive sooner, but we will have little strength left. An hour and a half rest should do us well.  
  
Yusuke: Fine, but then we keep going until we find the entrance.  
  
Everyone drifts off into an uneasy sleep. Kurama falls asleep last & most uneasy of all. He dreams of Aiyka and Hiei moving further and further away from him and no matter what he did he couldn't seem to catch them. Suddenly he reaches them and as he turns them around he sees that they are not themselves. He doesn't understand what has and then he lets out a scream for an unapparent reason. Then he is sitting in his old hide-out when he was a child. As he looks to his side, he sees Aiyka.  
  
Kurama: Aiyka? Is that really you?  
  
Aiyka: Yes, I'm really here.  
  
Kurama: Where is everyone else?  
  
Aiyka: There is no one else. It is just you and I.  
  
Kurama: But that cannot be. We were just on our way to rescue you and the others.  
  
Aiyka: You did rescue me. You brought me back.  
  
Kurama: So it will be just like before.  
  
Aiyka: Yes, just like before.  
  
Kurama: It's almost sunset. Shall we watch it?  
  
Aiyka: Yes.  
  
As they watch the sun go down, Aiyka gets up.  
  
Kurama: What's wrong?  
  
Aiyka: I have to go now.  
  
Kurama: Why? I thought you said it was over.  
  
Aiyka: No, I said you rescued me. Feel no regret should we never see each other again.  
  
Kurama: I won't let you leave again.  
  
Aiyka: I have to leave, you must save the others. Do not worry about things you cannot change, you have to except that things must change.  
  
Kurama: But you were more dear to me in the Human World than anything else.  
  
Aiyka: Maybe so, but you will find someone else who will be just as dear to you. Maybe you already have them, but don't know it yet. I brought you here so you would remember, please don't ever forget.  
  
Kurama: I never will.  
  
Everything becomes engulfed in a white cloud except for Kurama and Aiyka's images. They stand, staring at each other, then, with a smile Aiyka begins to become engulfed in the white clouds as well.  
  
Aiyka(In a sort of chant voice.): Kurama, Kurama, Kurama....   
  
Her image is gone but Kurama still hears his name being said. He opens his eyes and sees Yusuke standing over him saying his name.  
  
Yusuke: Hey, Kurama, are you alright man?  
  
Kurama looks around in an almost confused way.  
  
Kurama: It was just a dream.?.  
  
Yusuke: This cavern is the dead end, while I slept I saw it again. We need to start looking for the key.   
  
Kurama: She was there.  
  
Yusuke: Who?  
  
Kurama: Never mind.  
  
Yusuke: Kurama, if something's wrong you should tell us.  
  
Kurama: Why? You don't.  
  
Yusuke: That's just how I am. You wanna know what's wrong. I lost Keiko, there, I said it.  
  
Kurama: Well, that's a start.  
  
Yusuke: Your turn.  
  
Kurama: I saw Aiyka in my dreams.  
  
Yusuke: Is that all?  
  
Kurama: Perhaps another time. We must find the key.  
  
Yusuke: Right.  
  
Two hours later they have found nothing and there spirits are down.  
  
Kuwabara: Maybe we're in the wrong place.  
  
Yusuke: No!! This is the right place I saw again when I was asleep.  
  
Kuwabara: Well I'm ready to give up.  
  
In his anger, he kicks Hiei's cape at the wall. There is a sudden burst of light and a great influx of pressure.  
  
Shiauru: I think you found the key little bro'.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, that's right I'm cool.  
  
Shizuru: Yeah right. whatever.  
  
Yusuke: Let's go.  
  
Koenma: Not yet, here, everyone tie this around one of your hands.  
  
He holds up a silver bond.  
  
Koenma: We have to stick together, everyone hold on.  
  
Koenma leads the way into the portal.  
  
Yusuke: Here we go.  
  
Suddenly they are sucked into a blinding blue inferno. Yet it doesn't burn or even sting. They hit the ground so hard that the bonds brake.  
  
Yusuke: Wow, I guess that's what a blender must feel like.  
  
Kurama stands up and sees that they are being surrounded.  
  
Kurama: Everyone get in a circle. We're surrounded.  
  
Obeidently, they form a circle as the strange creatures surround them.  
  
Yusuke: How are we gonna kill so many?  
  
Just then what appeared to be the leader, stepped forward and said something in a very strange language. After there was no reply from any of them, he drew his sword. At a great speed he charged toward Yusuke. He lifted his sword high in the air and then he died. In a few moments, all of the creatures had been sliced into obilvion.  
  
Yusuke(Thinking to himself): Who did that? It couldn't have been Kuwabara, he's to slow. I would have sensed Kurama. Koenma? Unlikely. Shizuru isn't armed.   
  
Just then a figure drops from the air grabbing Shizuru and putting a blade on her neck.  
  
Figure: Who are you all?  
  
Yusuke: Outsiders.  
  
Figure: Outsiders cannot get in without a guide.  
  
Kurama: Never the less, we are from the Human World.  
  
Figure: Don't lie.  
  
Koenma: We're not.  
  
Figure: How do I know your not spies from the Dark Castle?  
  
Kurama: How do we know that you're not.  
  
Figure: Do not rank me so low as to that.  
  
Kuwabara: Sorry.  
  
Figure: Shut-up you.  
  
Yusuke: We're here to help our friends.  
  
Figure: There are no friends in this place.  
  
Shizuru: Why don't you let me go and we can talk.  
  
Figure: No. You'll stay here until I find out who you are.  
  
Yusuke: All you need know is that we are here to find our friends who were brought here as prisoners. One of them is a jewel carrier.  
  
The figure drops Shizuru and stares at them with a piercing glare that even though unseeable by them, was forboding. She finally removes her hood. She is young and fair.  
  
Kurama: Forgive me for being so rude, may I ask your name?  
  
Figure: Yes, my name is Yutsuki.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks to xkitsunex for reminding me to upload sooner rather than later.   
  
So what did you think. A lot of freaky stuff going on huh? Told you it would start to be more about Kurama and his past. Well now that they have arrived they met someone new who seems to know something about Keiko and the others. Who is this stranger? How about that story on the wall? Eery isn't it? A whole story right up there on the wall.  
  
Obviously this is before they discover that Yusuke is part demon so try to not get lost. I thought that for this chapter I would add a little humor in.   
  
Let me know what you think of this chapter. I would also like to thank the Expert Fan Fic Reviewer for their wonderful comments about my fanfic and I'm glad that you find it enjoyable. Hope I get more great reviews. Until my next chapter. 


	9. They Arrive Part 2

Chapter 8/ Part 2 -  
I just have one thing to say: Reverse. -  
Then a long dark tunnel appearsand they disappear down it. Yusuke runs after them and is suddenly blown back by the emense pressure. Then, the tunnel is gone.  
  
Keiko: Yusuke!!!  
  
Naserui: He can't do anything to help you now.  
  
Keiko: Leave me alone.  
  
Naserui: What fun would that be. I have to let you know there is no hope for you.  
  
Keiko: They'll find a way to where ever we're going.  
  
Hasakie: I'm counting on it.  
  
Keiko: What?  
  
Suddenly they hit hard on the stone floor of a castle.  
  
Hasakie: Do you you think we accidently left Hiei's cloak there? We hope they figure out how to use it to get here. But based on your races' intelligence I'm going to say a fair amount of time will pass before they figure it out. Until then, you will all be safe from harm.  
  
Keiko: Why do you want them to come here if you already have me?  
  
Naserui: The brilliance of it is that you see there is an old legend that fortells of five heros who are joined by a stranger to help rescue the jewel carrier. We took all of your female friends because they need a female to travel through the warp. We also left only four heros when we made Hiei our slave. Since he posses the Black Dragon, we needed to use a type of tattoo as it were to manipulate the power of the Black Dragon. It is our families royal seal.  
  
Keiko: So you lure them here for what?  
  
Naserui: It is said that these six will decide the fate of all worlds. We intend to capture them as soon as they arrive and make them watch as you are all tortured to death.  
  
Keiko: Does the story end that way?  
  
Hasakie: It will if we have anything to say about it. You see, we are of royal blood here, third and fourth born of his Majesty. Our father's strength fades and our brother rules with the council of us and our brothers and sisters.  
  
They throw them all into a cell that smells of rotting flesh and blood.  
  
Hasakie: We'll see how brave you really are.  
  
Keiko: You can't hurt me, I have a jewel shard within me.  
  
Hasakie: No you don't. You have a jewel. There are four jewel carriers, three male, weaker, and one female with the most powerful will and jewel of them all.  
  
Keiko: Do these jewels have names?  
  
Naserui: The three lesser ones are all the same, Shadow Crystals. They are called that because without the fourth and final jewel they are little more than shadows.  
  
Keiko: And what is the other one called.  
  
Hasakie:Flame of the Soul. How lucky that your friends will be able to watch you suffer.  
  
Naserui: Yeah, imagine your stupid friends trying to find out how to get here. It'll take them at least a week to figure out anything. And that idiot boy who was holding you, what was his name? Oh yeah Yusuke, I can see him weeping right now because he doesn't have you in his arms.  
  
Keiko: You made two big mistakes.  
  
Hasakie: And they would be?  
  
Keiko: You didn't capture all the girls.  
  
Hasakie: You lie.  
  
Keiko: Maybe and maybe not.  
  
Naserui: And the second.  
  
Keiko: You've mad Yusuke very, very angry.  
-  
Um, yeah. I think that the way bigger of the two mistakes is pissing off Yusuke. We all know how he gets when you do something stupid like kidnap Keiko, not to mention Genkai and all the other girls. Hmmm, Yusuke went nuts when Kuwabara was kidnapped, I wonder what he'll do to them after this situation. Get ready for some more action in chapter 9. I promise that alot will be cleared up or start to clear up at least. I know this chapter is nearly as long as part one but I kinda figure that you'ld be more interested in more of the fist fighting stuff, and beleive me when I say there is alot to come. I want to thank everyone who reviews my stories and to the expert fan fic writer who has reviewed my stories and given me a positive out-look on my stories. I would like to thank most of all my best friend xkitsunex who has motivated me to keep writing and I hope that she will do the same. You all need to check out her stories, they are hilarious. Keep being faithful fans. Till the next chapter. 


	10. Revealence of the Stranger

-Chapter 9-  
-  
-I know that I said that it was before they found out that Yusuke was part demon but I got a little to quick on the keyboard.- This is after they find out. Anyway, how about that. They've met someone that hates the Dark Realm just as much as they do. But will this new alliance be a friend or a foe? Or will this new aqquaintance be neither or both? If this stranger hates the Dark Realm so, then why is she here? Time is against them and so is the knowledge of the Dark Realm. Can they really free the girls? Will they stop the evil that now grows stronger by the second? Just how true will Kurama's dream be? And how can they save Keiko from the jewel inside of her without killing her-  
-  
Kurama: Yutsuki!?!  
  
Yutsuki: Yes. That is my name.  
  
Yusuke: You ok Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Fine. Just wondering if I could say right the first time.-To himself-(That name sounds familiar. I wonder why?)  
  
Yusuke: So what are you doing here and why did you help us?  
  
Yutsuki: This realm is my home and I helped you because I thought you could help me but when I got a closer look at you I wasn't sure that I could trust you.  
  
Yusuke: So what changed your mind?  
  
Yutsuki: When you mentioned the female jewel carrier and how you came to save her I realized who you were.  
  
Shizure: And who would that be?  
  
Yutsuki: You are the 5 who will decide the fate of all worlds with the help of one stranger. My mother told me the legend ever since I was a little girl. She said that the stranger would be from the royal family... Sorry I trailed off in my thoughts for a moment.  
  
Yusuke: ARE YOU ROYAL HERE!?!  
  
Kurama: Calm down Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: No fricken way. If she is a fricken royal then she'll know the fricken way into that fricken castle!!  
  
Koenma: I love that expanding your vocabulary Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Shut the frick up.  
  
Yutsuki: Um, no I'm not part of the royal family. Plus, if I was I would be the youngest of them with 22 older brothers and sisters.  
  
Kuwabara: Wow, number 23 on the list. That's alot of people who have to die for you to rule.  
  
Yusuke: You have 22 older brothers and sisters? Holy crap.  
  
Yutsuki:Only if I were royal.The crowned prince is Tsiku is the oldest and his twin, Tsika, died in battle.  
  
Yusuke: How many of royals are left?  
  
Yutsuki: Tsika was the only one that died. But some want nothing to do with the throne, their just happy being able to rule on the side lines. Tsuka does nothing without first talking to us so while he takes all the heat they can still rule the realm.  
  
Kurama:Do you know two men named named Hasakie and Naserui?  
  
Yutsuki: Yes, Hasakie and Naserui are the second set of twins in the royal family and by far the most ruthless ones of them.  
  
Kurama: Do you know what they've done?  
  
Yutsuki: Yes, I know they captured all your friends from the Human World. But you must know that had they not been there the princess would never had remembered who she was and by now all the Demons from Demon World would be making the Human World a living hell.  
  
Kurama: True, but then we never would have had to worry about Hiei being kidnapped or any of the other girls besides Keiko as well. And why do you defend them?  
  
Yutsuki: Well, we either support the royals or die by one of their hand.  
  
Yusuke: Great, I feel better. Instead of letting the human immediatly be taken we're gonna let it happen nice and slow and we traded the girls so that everyone else could get an extra day of sunshine. Fantastic.  
  
Kuwabara: So how far exactly is this castle?  
  
Yutsuki: About a two day walk to the main gate.  
  
Kuwabara: TWO DAYS!!!  
  
Yutsuki: I said, two day walk.  
  
Kuwabara: Do want us to sprint?  
  
Yutsuki: I was thinking about something a little bit faster but if you want to sprint you can.  
  
Kurama: What version of transportation were you considering?  
  
Yutsuki(Smiling):Like I said, faster.  
  
She walks over to an odly shaped tree and taps it three times. Nothing seems to happen.  
  
Kuwabara: Yes, let's all tap on wood for good luck.  
  
Shizuru: Would you shut-up.  
  
Kurama: I too am curious as to what you are attempting to accomplish.  
  
Yutsuki: I am attempting to get us to the main gate.  
  
Kurama: But I thought you said that if you defy the royals you'll die.  
  
Yutsuki: Well, I haven't been caught yet.  
-  
Ok, a tree is going to be their quick way to the main gate. That'll be interesting. Yusuke feels so much better after he realizes that the girls were traded in so that the rest of the world could have an extra day or two to enjoy the park or whatever. Kurama is sure that Yutsuki sounds familiar from somewhere. Things are going so huh. I would like to take a second to thank my best friend xkitsunex for giving advice, proofreading, and always reviewing my stories honestly. I suggest that you all check out her hilarious stories. 


	11. The Passage

Chapter 10-  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my fics-  
Well this will be interesting as to how a tree will help them get to the main gate. Not to mention that the Dark Realm rulers want them to arrive but are to arrogant to know that Yusuke and his group are already there.I promise there is action in this chapter. Guarantee it.

Yutsuki: Nope not this one.  
  
Kuwabara: Hurry up we don't have a lot of time.  
  
Yutsuki taps on another tree.  
  
Yutsuki: Here we go.  
  
She pulls out what appears to be a long vine from the tree.  
  
Yusuke: No offense but we're not exactlly Tarzan.  
  
Yutsuki: Come on.  
  
She kicks open a part of the tree. She grabs the vine and slides down.  
  
Yutsuki: Come on down. Trust me.  
  
Koenma: Should we trust her.  
  
Kurama: We have no other alternative.  
  
Kurama follows immediatly after. As he slides it looks as if he is passing windows of familiar rooms. He hits the ground looking in every direction and sees nothing but Yutsuki.  
  
Kurama: Come on.  
  
The others all follow obedeintly.  
  
Yutsuki: This way.  
  
They walk for about ten minutes then suddenly,  
  
Yutsuki: Hit the dirt and hold your breath.  
  
Everyone drops holding their breath. At first they are all confused, then she points up at the ceiling. Everyone nearly screams as they see horrific figures with the head of a snake and the body of a rat. They are all drenched in blood but each has only one eye. After about 30 seconds, they scatter away.  
  
Yustuki: Alright, you can relax.  
  
Kuwabara: What were those things?  
  
Yutsuki: Spies for the castle that kill first and then bring back the bodies. They can't see because they only have one eye, but if you breathe they will feel the heat and you'll be dead in a flash.  
  
Yusuke: How many of those things are there?  
  
Yutsuki: Hundreds, but they are the least of our problems.  
  
Shizure: Why?  
  
Yutsuki: If those were the worst you can think excists in this place than you won't have a word to describe what guards the entrance. This monster never sleeps, never needs to eat, it just kills. It is the body of a dragon with the head and tail of a scorpion. It feeds on only what comes into its domain. The only way around it is to get in while it's got its back to you.  
  
Kurama: Will we encounter anything else on the way?  
  
Yutsuki: Undoubtably.  
  
Yusuke: Well that's great news.  
  
Yutsuki: More than likely royal guards and more Kori.  
  
Yusuke: What?  
  
Yutsuki: What you just saw are called Kori.  
  
Koenma: Does the creature who guards the passage way have a name?  
  
Yutsuki:No.  
  
Yusuke: Nice name.  
  
Yutsuki: No, it doesn't have a name. Let's go.  
  
They continue to walk. At first Kurama thinks he is hearing things but then it grows to a dull mumble.  
  
Yutsuki: Guards!!!  
  
Out of nowhere the same beasts they had encountered outside begin to attack them. One grabs Shizuru's legs out from under her and another one grabs her arms as they begin to stretch her out.  
  
Koenma: Shizuru!!  
  
Koenma grabs a rock and begins to fiercly pound on their hands and head managing to knock one of them out. The other knocks out Shizuru and kicks her next to a wall.  
  
Demon: You'll pay for that pretty boy.  
  
The demon is charging straight for him when suddenly his whole world goes black and he feels a sharp pain on the back of his head as he is still half concious. A sharp pain fills his lower back as he too is kicked next to the wall with little knowledge with what is going on around him.  
  
Meanwhile, Yusuke is power punching about 10 guards, killing 9 and leaving 1 wounded. Kurama is having no trouble killing at least 20 guards alone. Yutsuki took out about 20 herself.  
  
Yusuke: Round two goes to the good guys.  
  
???: Aren't you forgetting me?  
  
Yusuke turns around only to recieve a direct hit in the face by a huge rock fist.  
  
Yusuke: I killed you!!  
  
Demon: No you only wounded me. Now I am even stronger after regenerating. You cannot.....  
  
He suddenly lets out a howl of pain. The tip of a blade can been seen as the rest of it makes it's way to the front of the guard.  
  
Yutsuki: You palace guards are all talk but no action. You're all a disgrace.  
  
Yusuke: Thanks.  
  
Kurama: Shizuru? Koenma?  
  
Koenma: I'm fine, but Shizuru.  
  
Kurama hurries over to Shizuru.  
  
Kurama: Shizuru? Can you hear me?  
  
No response.  
  
Yusuke: Shizuru? I told you this was to dangerous for you. You should have stayed home and waited there safe and sound. This is no place for you.  
  
Shizuru(Coughs weakly): Speak for yourself.  
  
Yutsuki: Where is the other one?  
  
Yusuke: Kuwabara?  
  
Squeals can be heard under a pile of corpses. Yusuke shoves the bodies off.  
  
Kuwabara: Is the fight over?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah you dumb ninnie, you missed the whole thing.  
  
Yutsukie: You're dead wrong Yusuke, it is only just beginning.

I hope that, that was enough to begin to fill your action need. There is still much more to come though. How can they think that they will be able to get to the gates alive? You think that the royals know of there arrival? Guess you'll have to keep reading and find out.


	12. The Real War is Beginning

Chapter 11-  
Now we're really startin' to get cookin'. 53 guards all taken out by Yusuke and his "team". I hope that you will all find this chapter entertaing.

Yutsuki: Everyone take off your clothes.  
  
Yusuke: WHAT??  
  
Yutsuki: Unless you all want to be Kori food I suggest you listen.  
  
Kurama: What if we don't?  
  
Yutsuki: Then the Kori will smell the blood and devour you piece by piece while injecting venom into you which will stop your brain and heart causing instant and painful death.  
  
Koenma: Alright then.  
  
Kuwabara: Do you expect us to walk around naked?  
  
Yutusuki: No, we can use these blankets to cover up.(Reaches into her pack and pulls out some blankets.) About five miles down there is a secret compartment that has clothes for us. Hurry, they're coming!  
  
As everyone strips and pulls on the blankets they can hear the hustle of feet.  
  
Yutsuki: We have not even two minutes. Everyone listen, you can breath, just don't move or talk, or you'll be dead. Right now they're attracted to the blood. Quick, throw your clothes on top of the guards.  
  
Everyone tosses their clothes onto the pile.  
  
Yusuke: And I really liked that jacket to.  
  
Yutsuki: Now everyone into that corner and fast.  
  
Just as they get huddled in the corner, the Kori appear and begin to tear into the guards. Shizuru can barely stop herself from barfing. The Kori devour the guards quickly. As they search for more food they easily give up as there is no scent of blood to follow. They scatter off in the opposite direction.  
  
Yutsuki: Alright everyone.  
  
Kurama: We have blood on our hands and face, why didn't the creatures smell it.  
  
Yutsuki: Because it was dry.  
  
Kuwabara: I thought you said we would get to the gates faster than walking and so far all we've done is go down vine.  
  
Yutsuki: On the contrary, although we descended, we also went in slanted position, about an 70 degree angle. We cut out about 17 miles of walking. So like I said this is quite a bit faster.  
  
Yusuke: How much farther? My heart's done about seven 360's when we had to watch that blood fest.  
  
Shizuru: Oh, don't mention that. I almost hurled watching that and hearing about it doesn't help.  
  
Yutsuki: We have about 10 miles to go.  
  
Yusuke: Only 27 miles? We could have walked that in 2 hours.  
  
Yutsuki: Unlikely. You would have needed to have the ability to walk on water because there is a 4 mile wide swamp that encircles the castle. It is invisible to the naked eye and has monstrous creatures in it. To go that way you would, like I said, need to know how to walk on water or know the whole path of tree branches which takes many detours. Besides, it took you only 10 minutes to travel 17 miles.  
  
Yusuke: 10 minutes on the vine? It sure seemed a lot shorter.  
  
Yutsuki: It usually does.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Naserui: Hasakie, there has been some disturbances in the underground passage to the castle. You don't think that the outsiders....  
  
Hasakie: Are here already? Of course they're not. It will take them at least a week to discover what to do with the cape and where to go. Besides, they don't even know where the underground passage is and they'll assume the best way to go is forward. They'll have to dodge the swamp at all costs.  
  
Naserui: Yes, but Princess Shitaroui has been missing for almost a month now. She knows this land far better than anyone else in this family and she is loved by all the villagers. If she helped them they might be able to come here more swiftly than we have anticipated.  
  
Hasakie: Even if Shitaroui helped them when they arrived, they wouldn't be able to get past the Kiro and the guardian of the gate. Besides they still have to get here. Stop worrying.  
  
???: Stop worrying about what?  
  
Naserui: Hello Prince Tsiku.  
  
Tsiku: Why are you troubled?  
  
Hasakie: He's worried that the outsiders will arrive sooner than planned and that our darling little sister will help them on their way to the castle all because of some disturbances from the underground entrance. I think it's just more rebels who got what was coming to them.  
  
Tsiku: We should do well not to underestimate these strangers, after all, the girl and one of her friends managed to escape the first time. Merely a fluke of course but they do have remarkable powers of their own.  
  
Hasakie: They are nothing but simple children. We kidnaped their friends while they stood back and watched them being ripped from their own arms.  
  
Tsiku: I do not know why you are both so heartless sometimes, but I know it is the only way we can maintain order almost always . I have to agree with Naserui though, the young princess has made many allies in the village. She could use it to her advantage if she needed. I don't know that she would turn on her own family yet since she doesn't the real plan. My only regret is not telling her.  
  
Hasakie: We can't tell her, with what she knows already is enough to defy and loath this whole family. If she knew the whole truth, she would strengthen the rebellion even more. Believe me when I say that if she had already joined the rebel scum, we wouldn't be having this conversation.  
  
Tsiku: I know that. But knowing there are other worse ways for her to find out is even more threatening. First she'll learn the truth and hate us for it, and then she would hate us even more for not trusting her enough to tell her. She thinks that we are finally letting her know more about our family and the plan we devised and yet she knows little to nothing.  
  
Naserui: If she wanted to kill us, she would have already. We all know that we are no match for her even if we all combined. She has more knowledge of her potential, I fear, than she lets on. I think we should send at least 5 scouts down to the tunnel and if they aren't back by they're usual time, we'll know for sure.  
  
Hasakie: Even if she could tap into what we can't, she would only use it for the good of the realm, not to kill us. And scouts are only if there is a definite threat.  
  
Tsiku: You underestimate her I think. After all, you two are her brothers.  
  
(Back to Yusuke's group.)  
  
Yutsuki: Here we are, Shizuru, you can wear this. I think it's the only thing tall enough for you.  
  
Shizuru: Thanks. It's pretty cool.  
  
The outfit is made of silk and cotton. There are beautiful symbols on the deep velvet red color of the top. The pants are a sort of off-red with a dragon symbol on it. Yutsuki's is the same basic thing only sky blue.  
  
Yusuke: Can't wait to see what ours look like.  
  
Yutsuki throws what look like green sweat suits at their faces.  
  
Yusuke: How did you and Shizuru get such cool outfits and we're stuck with the cheap, $1, sweats?  
  
Yutsuki: Those are all we have unless you prefer to walk around in the blanket.  
  
Yusuke: Crap, decisions, that includes planning ahead. Not exactally my strength.  
  
Yutsuki: They aren't all that bad, they have a bonus ours don't...  
  
Yusuke: What? Ballet shoes?  
  
Yutsuki: No, better, they act as a defensive booster. Ours boost speed and agility. I could get you matching ballet shoes if you really wanted though.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah. I bet he could do some fancy spins for us.  
  
Yusuke: Thanks but I'll pass.  
  
Koenma: Yusuke can't you just be happy we don't have to walk around in blankets anymore? You really are ungrateful.  
  
Yutsuki: Come on, we have 5 miles to go.  
  
Kurama: Will we encounter other diversions along the way?  
  
Yutsuki: I don't know. But if those idiots in the castle are as paranoid as usual, than we might.

So far they're all alive and breathing. I know that this was another talkative chapter but, it really does put you on the edge of your seat. There is a missing princess who the whole family fears and she has some awesome powers apparently. What could this all mean, and what is the royal family really up to? Guess you'll have to wait and see. Thanks again for everyone who reviews my stories. I hope that this is a story that you can enjoy every chapter of even if some aren't as exciting as others. Let me know what you think and if you want more ass kicking, I assure you, it's coming, maybe not soon or maybe real soon but it is on it's way.


	13. The Truth of the Realm

-Chapter 12-  
Disclaimer -  
I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!! NONE OF IT!  
-  
Welcome back to my story. I hope you are all enjoying it so far. A few twists are coming up.  
  
A question was brought to my attention by one of my friends. "Are you gonna have people die and come back to life in this story like they do in the series? I mean it's okay, it's just that it gets so old after a while."  
The answer to that question remains to be seen. I probably won't but wheter I kill someone will also remain to be seen. I guess you'll just have to wait, read, and see how it all comes about.  
------------------------------------------------  
  
A little bit more about this chapter. Yutsuki begins to cause "doubts" in Kurama's mind. Thoughts like if she can really be trusted. He obviously keeps this to himself but someone discovers that his thoughts are troubled and becomes more worried than before. And you know that if Kurama is not doing so hot on the thought list then you are pretty sure of two of the most likely outcomes: Either you're screwed and you'll be caught and tortured. Or you're screwed and you are all going to die. Hmm..... I'ld choose torture, personly, just so that I could devise a plan of escape, and of course not tell the enemy anything-.  
  
I have an idea, I will tell you who sensed that Kurama was "uneasy" in the next chapter and see if you can guess it. Put your answer in your review and we'll see who was right and who was wrong. Everyone who guesses right will be able to give their opinion on how chapter 14 should go. Parts of all the winners suggestions will be put in the chapter, so get creative. At the end of chapter 14 I'll announce who I thought had the most creative idea!!! I'll give you all one week to enter your ideas and then I'll start writing. I have only one rule, ABSOLUTELY NO KISSING or "BAD" DREAMS or OCCCURENCES BETWEEN ANY of the CHARECTERS. THOSE PARTS of the SUGGESTIONS WILL NOT BE CONSIDERED AT ALL. ------------------------------------------  
  
Yusuke: What the hell is that?  
  
Points to what looks like green gel on the ground.  
  
Yutsuki: Kori poop.  
  
Yusuke: Sick, haven't they ever heard of a doggy bag before?  
  
Yutsuki: No. Let's go.  
  
Yusuke: You know Shizuru, Yutsuki doesn't take sarcasim very well. Shizuru?  
  
Shizuru: I think we should stop.  
  
Kuwabara: Why? We're almost there.  
  
Koenma: What is it?  
  
Shizuru: I have a bad feeling. We should stop and find a good place to hide.  
  
Yusuke: DO YOU THINK WE HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD?  
  
Yutsuki: She's right. And yes we do have alot of time.  
  
Yusuke: What do you mean?  
  
Yutsuki: Come, I know a place to hide. I'll tell you more when we get there.  
  
After about 5 minutes they come to a fork in "road". One side looks peaceful but the other looks like a hallway of hell.  
  
Yutsuki points to the freaky one(of course): Come on, we can hide behind that boulder. There's a little cave behind it.  
  
Yusuke: What do you call what we're in now?  
  
Yutsuki: The base of a mountain. Come on.  
  
Yusuke: Man that girl is tense.  
  
Kurama: Yes. A little to much. (And she also seems so willing to share information with us even though it could cost her life. So why...?)  
  
After they all enter the cave, Yutsuki lights a lamp.  
  
Yutsuki: Alright, as you can see this is our base. We hide weapons, food, water, and other supplies nessecery for our cause.  
  
Koenma: Cause?  
  
Yutsuki: Yes, you see you are in the middle of a war that has lasted almost two-hundred generations. As soon as the King dies it will officially be a two-hundred generation war. We know that the King is close to dying as his eldest son has been taking charge of the kingdom lately.  
  
Kuwabara: How do you know that the King isn't dead already? I mean if his son is running the show around here.  
  
Yutsuki: Two reasons, he doesn't wear the crown on his head and he has not declared that he is king. Now you must listen carefully. The day before you all arrived a meeting was called in the town square. It said that dangerous beings from the Human World may try to enter the Dark Realm and if anyone sees any strangers to bring them to the back gates of the castle immediatly.  
  
Yusuke: What!?! Are you setting us up?  
  
Koenma: Do you think she would be telling us if she was?  
  
Yusuke: I don't know. You're suppose to be the expert here all mighty diaper butt.  
  
Koenma: Sit down Yusuke and let her finish.  
  
Yusuke: What?  
  
Kurama: Yusuke, maintain yourself.  
  
Yusuke: Now you're really freakin' me Kurama. Why wouldn't we want to kill her now so they can't get us.  
  
Kuwabara: If she wanted to do that then she could have just let those guards chop us up or let us drown in the swamp.  
  
Shizuru: Wow bro' you were thinking pretty logically there, did you get hit to hard on the head or something.  
  
Yutsuki: No, it's his uniform. I failed to mention that it also increases strategic thinking as well. However it doesn't seem to be working on your friend over there.  
  
Yusuke: You want to say that to my face?  
  
Yutsuki: I believe I just did.  
  
Yusuke:Uh......  
  
Yutsuki:I make my point.  
  
Kurama: Please, continue.  
  
Yusuke finally gives up and sits down.  
  
Yutsuki:The reward would be great they said. But the revolutionaries did not care about the gold. We knew that this would strike fear into the hearts of those who had refused to join our cause. It is known far and wide that only someone of the royal family can freely move back and forth through the realms. Anyone else would have to have been extreamly powerful or extreamly lucky. We saw an advantage that we put into action. We set up posts, some raided the houses of those who didn't rally to us. Others, like myself, were to patrol the borders until the arrival of the strangers. I scouted along the main borders until I saw a rouge portal appear in the forbidden area of the realm. Which was obviously all of you. That's why I sliced all those guards, to find out if you were the ones. I had no idea that you were here for the Jewel Carr...  
  
Yusuke: Call her Keiko.  
  
Yutsuki: Fine, I had no idea that you were here for Keiko. When you told me your purpose I remembered the story my mother had always told me before I would fall asleep. She said that when they came we would finally be able to taste our freedom from King Kakekio. He was the first king of the realm and was the reason peasents cannot travel out of it. Since he appeared to be one of the purist souls in the realm he was chosen to rule. No one really knows what made him become so evil, but ever since then we have all lived in fear of the royal family neigh one of them, the youngest daughter of his royal majesty. You see their whole family was cursed after that by the King's sister. She stood up to his cruel ways and they took her life. She warned that if he killed her their whole family would be cursed until those who would bring salvation should come. He did not heed her warning and now they are still cursed to this day. One night my mother said that strength lies in numbers, and that whatever should happen I needed to be strong.. Back then I thought she was saying I should try to get big muscles. Now I know she was trying to warn me, and she said it in a way that I would understand only afterwards.  
  
Yusuke: After what?  
  
Yutsuki: That night she woke me up late at night, hid me in the closet and said to stay there until I heard her whistle. I waited for almost 3 hours before I heard her whistle. I opened the closet door and saw blood all around. I ran screaming out of the room into the hall. Two men had been whistling and they had something wrapped in cloth. It was my mother. They told me she was the last to die and that her last word was my name. I had nightmares forever after that. They told me that since she had stood up to the King they had killed her. They killed 30 others that night. Since my mother was the last to die, she was able to keep her head for being the strongest. Now I know what she really meant, and that is why I fight. It was hard to explain why I would risk so much to help complete strangers, but I think no price is to high if I can avenge my mother's death.  
  
Shizuru: I'm sorry.  
  
Yutsuki: It was almost 6 years ago.  
  
Yusuke: Wow. I know what it's like to die, not a fun experience.  
  
Yutsuki: You've died?  
  
Yusuke: Twice.  
  
Yutsuki: I see.  
  
Kuwabara: You sure are calm knowing that he's died before.  
  
Yutsuki: True that it is shocking but I can't say I'm surprised that he pulled through. If he was even half the stubborn, pin-headed jerk that he is now he would have done just fine battleing the odds.  
  
Yusuke: What?!? How could you label me that fast? You've know me for what, a day?  
  
Yutsuki: Your sarcasim gives you away. You look for other ways out of certain times when you are to afraid to admit your true feelings. Your greatest enemy is yourself, and if your not careful you'll end up dying again. Except this time you won't have a magic wand to bring you back to life. Sometimes we must let go of our emotions in order to fight with a clear head.  
  
Shizuru: It's the exact opposite with Yusuke. His emotions push him to do better and rise to the challenge.  
  
Yutsuki: That's how all beginners are. They believe their emotions will lead them in the right direction.  
  
Yusuke: What do you mean beginner? I've been through more crap than you probably could imagine.  
  
Yutsuki: Really? You've watched as your mother was thrown ontop of thousands more coarpses that were burned infront of you. You've endured watching your best friend being slautered on a pole infront of the whole town to set an example of, you sat and watched as 7 children were skinned at the same time infront of their rebelious parents and all they said was "It's okay momma, we'll play in heaven again some day, but not soon," you've seen the ground wither to nothing if front of you as you were forced to steal from the palace food storage and be the only one to make it out alive? You've gone through the most intesive training of the sword and how to harness your own energy in case your weapon should be taken from you and you know how to endure the most grusome torture that exsists. If you've gone through all that and more than we have more in common then I thought.  
  
Yusuke: I've endured enough to know that when you fight you are your only defense against your enemy.  
  
Kurama: Hiei told you that.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah so. It's true isn't it?  
  
Shizuru: I had no idea it was that bad here. What exactly is your cause?  
  
Yutsuki: We want to stop the royal family from going into other worlds or realms or there really will be no hope for us anymore. The legend is what we sustain ourselves upon. Now we know that it's true. The whole rebelion knows now.  
  
Yusuke: What?  
  
Yutsuki: Since I wasn't at my post to switch duties and there wasn't a death in the town square they know that I've found the ones who can help us. It is time to go. Our time is short now.  
  
Yusuke: You said that we had all the time we needed.  
  
Yutsuki: That was before he showed up.  
  
She draws her sword and slices a man in half.  
  
Yutuski: He won't give away our hideout but he is a scout and they need to return to the castle in 2 hours at the most and since we've hidden a half-hour, we have an hour and a half to get to the gates before they come.  
  
Kuwabara: Who?  
  
Yutsuki: The same ones who took your friends.  
  
Yusuke: Let them come. I'll kill them both by myself.  
  
Yutsuki: They won't die. They are invincible.  
  
Yusuke: How the hell would you know.  
  
Yutsuki: That's why my friend was murdered in the sqaure. She managed to get in the castle and at night attacked them both stabbing them both in fatal areas where they should have died. She was caught and killed.  
  
Koenma: How do you know she made a fatal blow to both? She may never have even touched them.  
  
Yutsuki: Because they were at the town sqaure when she died and they were bleeding from the temple area. Not to mention they were holding the left side of their chests the whole time.  
  
Koenma: Oh.  
  
Yutsuki: Let's move. Now.  
  
As they leave the cave the impact of what Yutsuki said has just hit them.  
  
Yusuke: I know that she's had it rough but why does she have to be so harsh?  
  
Kurama: Perhaps her strength is that which she can read people very fast and learn their strengths and weaknesses. Maybe she was trying to give a warning not to let your emotions rule you this time. This is all very puzzling.  
  
Shizuru and Yusuke: What?  
  
Kurama: That she would be so willing to share something so painful with us and that she is ready to die to help us accomplish our mission.  
  
Koenma: Maybe she really is good at heart. This isn't the human world anymore.  
  
Kurama: Perhaps, but still, she just seems too helpful.  
  
???: For some reason, now I sense an uneasiness clouding Kurama's head. What could that mean? Whatever it is though, it must not be good.  
-  
Ooo, spooky.  
Let's see how well you paid attention. I dropped clues here and there through the chapter. Some are misleading so don't overthink it. The answer might be right in front of you, or you might have to know your charecters really well. You have one week to get your answers in. But don't forget to let me know what you think of the chapter. Good luck to everyone and don't forget that if your the most creative, I'll recognize you at the intrduction to my chapter. 


	14. Escape From Danger to More Dangerous Dan...

-Chapter 13-  
Thanks to everyone who entered my contest, even if there weren't that many. I will be glad to annouce the winners in the ending of this chapter. So you can enjoy the story or you can cheat and look at the ending and see if you're a winner. Alright, more about this chapter, well you certainly didn't think that Yutsuki would have such a hurtful past. I guess that she really hates the royal faimly. But unfourtunately, you're going to have to wait until a few chapters from now to read about that.  
  
This chapter is going to focus on the imprisoned girls. I bet you're all anxious to find out what happens to them. They are definately in for a shocker. I guess so are you. I hope that you find this chapter as a good onebut if not oh well, to each their own I suppose.  
Well, here is chapter 13 and it's a doosy.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Genkai: What the hell is taking them so long to get here? I mean I know that Yusuke is pretty thickheaded and Kuwabara doesn't exactly have the talents of a genius, and true that Koenma couldn't crack an egg much less a huge clue. But still, they have Kurama.  
  
Aiyka: Don't put to much pressure on them, you heard those men, the sooner those boys come the sooner we are going to be tortured and used against them. Is there really any hope? I mean really?  
  
Yukina: You mustn't doubt Kazuma and the others, they will come through for us.  
  
Keiko: Isn't it strange?  
  
Genkai: Don't turn into Kurama, we don't need two people being vauge all the time when they've figured something out.  
  
Keiko: No, no, nothing that could help us escape, just, they say they took all of us right? Well that means that they didn't know about her.  
  
???: Who?  
  
Everyone stares at the dark figure by the door who begins to open the door. It's Naserui.  
  
Genkai: What do you want?  
  
Naserui: Well, I was bringing you supper until I overheard the Jewel Carrier talking. So why don't you just tell me and we can avoid a different nogotiation.  
  
Botan: Which?  
  
Naserui: Painful.  
  
Keiko: I won't say anything.  
  
Naserui: I don't think you get it. You won't last five seconds under this torture.  
  
Keiko: Fine, I'll tell you.  
  
All: Keiko!?!  
  
Keiko: Be quiet please. There is another girl in the human world, we think, though, that she helped your cause. She didn't come to our aid when we needed her the most, so I can only assume that either she killed them or is pretending to be on their side.  
  
Naserui: Is that so? We happen to have an allie in the human world? Interesting. Well you made the right decision to tell me. Thank you for that bit of info. We'll be able to move up our plans now.  
  
As he begins to walk to the door Keiko can't help but to say...  
  
Keiko: What kind of plans?  
  
Naserui: Big ones.  
  
He shuts and bolts the door behind him.  
  
Genkai: Botan, are you still able to use your powers in this realm?  
  
Botan: Of course I can.  
  
Genkai: Get your oar.  
  
Botan flicks her wrist but nothing happens. She does it repeatedly and after five minutes of agony, she managed to get her oar.  
  
Genkai: I see, now Yukina, use your power.  
  
Yukina begins to use her power and it works immediatly.  
  
Genkai: I understand now.  
  
Keiko: Excuse me Genkai, but a minute ago you just said not to be vauge.  
  
Genkai: I thought it was obvious. Did you notice how Botan's powers took some time before she could use them? And yet Yukina's took no time at all? I'm thinking that this world has energy common to that in Demon World. That's why Yukina's powers were quicker than Botan's, Botan's energy comes from Spirit World and because she can barely create her oar, I have come to the conclusion that I am as powerless in this realm as a puppy is in the Human World. I can't even change back into my older self. I am to remain the entire time we are here in my young form. This is not good.  
  
Keiko: I don't understand.  
  
Genkai: Well, let me put it this way, either these cells are specially designed to block energy from the Human World and minimize it from Sprit World, if not, then that means everyone but Kurama is going to powerless in this Realm too.  
  
Botan: Oh no, that's terrible. Yusuke is a pretty good fist fighter, but I doubt that he could punch his way to the castle.  
  
Genkai: We need a plan. Yukina, try using power to freeze the bars and I'll see if I can break them down.  
  
Keiko: What if I used the jewel to...  
  
Genkai: NO. That jewel is the last thing we will even consider using.  
  
Yukina begins to freeze the bars as they become colder and more fragil. Genkai smashes down the door with one kick.  
  
Genkai: Excellent, now we better run before someone catches...  
  
???: Down there, in Dungeon F.  
  
Keiko: Dungeon F?  
  
Genkai: There must be more than one dungeon obviously, now hurry if they catch us they'll seperate us. This way!!  
  
As they race down a flight of steps, they can all feel there chest become heavy as they begin to sweat.  
  
???: It's the Jewel Carriers' cell!!! Find them quick!!!  
  
???: You, take a party of five to the Whining Forest, you three go up the main stairs, and you six, go down the Hall of Fate.  
  
???: Boss, no one has ever survived, if they went that way they will die right before they reach the fresh air if they make past the prison traps.  
  
???: You're right. So you go alone.  
  
???: What?!?  
  
???: You heard me, go our I'll slice off your head.  
  
???: Alright I'm going.  
  
Genkai: Keep a sharp eye out. There could be booby tra...  
  
No sooner had Genkai said those words than it seemed as if the ground had been ripped from their feet. They all screamed in fright of what was to come.  
  
???: Boss, they're down there. They must have fallen into the trap. They'll be eaten for sure.  
  
???: Quick, alert his Highness.  
  
???: Yes sir.  
  
As they fall into black dispear, Aiyka and Keiko manage to scream something.  
  
Aiyka(Few seconds before Keiko): KURAMA!!  
  
Keiko: YUSUKE!!!  
  
Kurama and Yusuke: WHAT???  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh don't you hate that it cuts off right at the good part? Well, I'll get the contest over and done with. The person who sensed that Kurama was uneasy was in fact, Shizuru!! Congrats to all who guessed correctly. Anyone who submits an answer after today, October 10, is unfortunately out of luck.  
  
Well, what will the next chapter be about? Hmm... puzzling. But we do know that the girls are in a heap of trouble being fugitives and all and hey, now Yusuke and Kurama definately know that something is in the works. What will happen? The winners will have one week to enter their thoughts on where the story will go. Kurama's day sure is getting pretty hectic. Oh, I guess I'll mention something right now. Kurama has a burden that could be his downfall, many of you may know what it is already, but don't be so sure. The story is now unfolding with a big, thick plot. 


	15. Opportunity

-Chapter 14-  
Yusuke and Kurama definately know that something has gone wrong with the girls. What could this mean for the travelers? Only time will tell. This chapter will make you laugh, bawl, "scream", gasp, and leave you breathless(This is all being said in the annoucer's voice from previews of movies)! I'm dead serious, this chapter has so many twists and turns you'll need a map to figure out all that is happening. Maybe not that extreme but this chapter is going throw alot at you and things will be answered that will lead to more questions than answers. How can that be though? Read, and the shroud will be lifted from your eyes. -  
Yusuke: We have to hurry. How much farther?

Yutsuki: Right around that bend. We have to be cautious, all we have to do is sneak around the beast and we can enter easily.

Yusuke: Hurry!  
-  
Keiko begins to rub the back of her head. As she begins to get her bearings, she looks around. She sees shapes and as they come into focus she recognizes the worried faces of Genkai, Botan, and Yukina.

Genkai(Almost whispering): You gave us a bit of a fright. We thought you had gotten a concussion.

Keiko: Why are we talking so quietly?

Yukina: There's a horrible creature on the other side of this rock. We've been using our power to shield ourselves from it's view completely.

Keiko: Where's Aiyka? She's not...

Aiyka: I'm right here and I'm fine.

Genkai: She's the one who did the first round of protecting us. She wasn't knocked-out like us. I was second. It seems that my theory was correct, the cell was designed to block energy from the Human World and most from Spirit World.

Keiko: Oh, so then the others still have a chance?

Genkai: Hopefully.  
-  
Naserui: WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY FELL DOWN THE HALL?

Captain: Well, they managed to escape and then they fell down the trap doors in the hall...

Naserui: I get it. Brother, I told you that we needed to be more cautious, do you now believe me? We have to get them back before the creature has it's way with them.

Hasakie: Yes, we will send full fledge troops down there, and if need be kill the creature.

Naserui: Only if need be though.

Hasakie: Forget about anyone in the way of bringing those girls back. We need them all. Now if you would excuse me, I must go seek council from the king.

Naserui: Father? But he has not given council since his illness.

Hasakie: Be that as it may, I need his council.

Tsiku: You may go to him, but you know full well that he may not give you any response let alone council.

Hasakie: He has his moments that he is able to guide us. This could be one of those times if he hears what it is that I have to say.

Tsiku: Then go, and may you find the answers you seek.  
-  
Yusuke: So let's just kill it or something, what are we waiting for?

Yutsuki: We have company.

Kuwabara: What da ya mean com...

Yutsuki: Shh. Why would they?

Suddenly, a hoard of soldiers come barreling in the chamber slashing at the beast and all the while the General was shouting, "Find them, spread out and find them quickly."

Yusuke: Who?

Kurama: Isn't it obvious? The girls have managed to escape!

Yusuke: We have to find them before they do!

Yusuke begins to lunge forward but is thrown backwards by an incrediable force. Yutsuki and Kurama had both pulled him back. After that they both glared at the other obviously thinking the same thing about the other. "Traitor"

Kurama: Why did you throw Yusuke back like that?

Yutsuki: Why did you throw him back like that? You're just as guilty. I was trying to save his life, ours, and those friends of yours.

Kurama: Those were my intentions as well.

Yutsuki: Very well.

Kurama just nods.

Yusuke: Why the hell did you guys stop me?

Yutsuki: Think, if you go bursting out there you'll blow our cover, if they find your friends then we just have to let them be captured.

Yusuke: NO.

Kuwabara: There's no way that I'm just gonna sit here and watch them be drug off again. It goes against my code.

Shizuru: We don't care about your code right now. The only way to help the others is to let them go. We can't afford to be discovered.

Yutsuki: This may acctually be an advantage. They may just assume that the scout died in battle, normally they avoid it at all costs unless nessecerry, this would definately be nessecerry.

Kurama: Yes, I see your point.

Yusuke: I can't do that to her, I just can't go through that again.

Kurama: Yusuke, listen, I understand that it hurts to only be able to stand by and watch helplessly as someone you care for is being hurt or being ripped from your arms. I know that it causes you to doubt yourself and everything that you may believe in. But sometimes, you have to let go of everything and clear your mind so that you can concentrate on what you need to do.

Yusuke: How would you know?

Kurama: You aren't the only one who has a past or ones that you care for.

Yusuke is at first confused but then begins to understand.

: ARRRHHH!

Yusuke: What the...?

Yutsuki: They have slain the beast.

Kuwabara: Yeah, we caught a break.

Yutsuki: Quiet you fool.

Kuwabara: Sorry.

Shizuru: Why couldn't I have a little brother with some brains?

Kuwabara is about to say something until Yutsuki, as if reading his mind said..

Yutsuki: It's not worth our lives you fool.  
-  
Hasakie: Father, I seek your council. What am I to do? I have most troubling news.

King: About your youngest sister?

Hasakie: No.

King: About the war?

Hasakie: No.

King: Then prey, speak of this trouble that has obviously gotten to you in a way that nothing should.

Hasakie: Father, you know of our prisoners of course?

King: Of course.

Hasakie: Well, after severly hours of guarding and watching them, I have found that, I have fallen in love with one of them.

King: Is this so?

Hasakie: It is.

King: And which would that be?

Hasakie: The one named Keiko.  
-  
Captain: We found them. They're unconcious.

General: Excellent, take them back to Cell Pod E. Number 77. Now!

Captain: Yes sir.

As the girls are being taken away, Keiko opens her eyes and sees Yusuke in his hiding spot. She reaches for him and then realizing what could happen to them, drops it suddenly.

Yusuke: Keiko. I'm sorry, but I had no choice -  
Wow, did you catch all that? Whew, that was a heck of alot of things for just one chapter. I bet you never saw the prince falling for Keiko, did ya? Yep, that was a shocker, not to mention the fact that now Yusuke and his group don't have to worry about that horrible creature. That's a plus, but the fact that Keiko saw Yusuke and that he wasn't going to help them, that must have sucked. Yusuke had to watch Keiko being taken away from him again. Then there's Kurama, he's having just a hard of time as Yusuke, if not more. He has to watch someone he cares for from the past, constantly be taken away from him. Ouch. I'll give you a little peak at the next chapter.  
They get inside the castle, then it will focus mainly on Kurama, Aiyka, Yusuke, and Keiko. Hiei will also become a major part in the next chapter. There's your sneak peek so you can guess what to expect. 


	16. The Awful Truth

-Chapter 15-  
I'm sorry if this chapter confuses anyone, this is my first time trying to not write in script form on fanfiction and in this story. So please bear with me.  
- 

"Frick," exclaimed Yusuke. All Kurama could say was, " Calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I just let Keiko be taken from me again! I didn't even try to save her!"

Kurama again tries to speak to Yusuke, "I know this is troubling but Yusuke, if you don't calm down we will be discovered." Yutsuki also tries, "He's right. If you don't shut up quick enough I will not hesitate to prevent you from going any further for at least a few days."

Kuwabara, however is with Yusuke, "Come on, we just watched some of the people we care about most be taken away from us." But of course his sister was trying to reason with him too. "Still lil bro, we can't afford to be found out. We'll die quickly, or become slaves. I really don't agree with either option."

Koenma also attempts to give advice, "Yusuke, I realize that this is a difficult situation, but we can't be rash, even if that's what you do best."

Yutsuki finally warns them, "We can't just sit here talking, the Kori will be here shortly"  
-  
"What is your name?" Silence. "I asked you what your name was. Now tell me!"

"Why?"

"We need to know something. Now tell me!"

A weak girl finally replies, "Keiko."

The younger of the second born twins begins to become more and more frustrated, "Crap. It didn't work brother, this one is almost too strong, we've been at this for two hours. Surely we have something stronger." "We do. But anything else might harm her even more."

"I don't care. We should do it!"

"This will have to be on your head and not mine."

"Fine! Hurry it up!"

"Patience Naserui."

"I will not be patient Tsiku!"

" Fine, bring him in."

As Keiko looks up from the floor which she had been staring at for almost two hours in her chair that now bound her so tight she could hardly breath. When she looked up her breath was stolen away.  
"Hello Keiko." "HIEI!" "Who else did you think would be able to get you to talk?"

"You betrayed everyone! Yusuke, Kurama..."

"Those names mean little to me."

"Kuwabara, Botan, Genkai, Yukina..."

"What?"

"Yukina?"

Hiei suddenly grabs his head as he starts seeing a beautiful girl with blue-green hair and fierce yet gentle red eyes. Then his whole world goes black. Keiko lets out a scream as two of the guards on the princes command knocked him out cold.

"Why did you do that you monsters? He's on your side." Tsiku looks both shocked and angry, "What did you say?"

"What?"

"He was beginning to get his memory back. Why? What did you say that made him react that way?"

"I don't know."

"Take him away and make sure that he doesn't see any of the other girls, we can't afford the memory effect to wear off."

"Memory effect?"

"You didn't think that Hiei willing joined our side, did you? No, when he was unconscious my brother put our family seal on his back where he can't see it and he is under our power. However, whatever you said or did made his memories begin to come back and if that happens then we would have a big problem."

"Really?"

The door flies open once more only this time Hasakie is standing there.

"Everyone leave, leave us at once."

Tsiku, who is not used to receiving orders, is furious, "What is the meaning of this Hasakie?"

"Do not bother me with questions, please escort yourself out and do not disturb us. I must speak with the jewel carrier alone."

"Very well. Everyone go."

As everyone leaves, Keiko becomes more and more confused. As the thick oak door closes tightly Hasakie turns to face Keiko.

"Good evening Keiko. How are you feeling?"

"Is this a trick question? Cause you know we got one of those on a test once."

Hasakie begins to get a little chuckle until he says, "No, it's not a trick question."

"Oh, well considering that we escaped from our cell, ran down a hall where we could barely breath, fell down a trap door, got caught in a monsters' trap, and then you captured us again anyway and I've been chained, bolted, electrocuted, and tied down to this chair for the past two hours with no food or water I think I will say that my day is not going to well."

"That's funny. Here have some water."

He walks up to Keiko and holds a flask up to her mouth. Keiko refuses to drink it keeping her mouth shut tightly.

"Well maybe later, and don't worry it won't harm you. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Really, and why not?"

"I have come to propose a bargain."

"What?"

Hasakie takes a deep breath and then begins to tell Keiko the purpose of his visit, "Keiko, I must tell you that you are a miraculous girl, you've stood up against incredible odds and won. You battle the evil inside you even now, and you still have enough guts to see if you can make me irritable. Like I said, I will propose a bargain."

"And what would that be?"

"If you let yourself have your memories forgotten and become my princess..."

"Never."

"Let me finish, you get something out of this too."

"Oh really."

"Yes, in return for letting go of your memories and joining me at my side, your friends in the dungeon will be free to go and I will spare your other ones as well."

Keiko pretends to be dumbfounded, "What do you mean?"

Hasakie takes out a bright yellow ball. Then it begins to glow a brilliant white and right in the middle are the faces of Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Shizuru. Once again, Keiko can hardly breath. "We'll let them into the castle and let them see you. After that they will be free to go and no harm shall ever again be fall them from anyone in this realm."

"So in exchange for me, you would let the others be free and let them live the rest of their lives peacefully."

"Yes, I know this is a big decision, so I'll let you sleep on it. GUARD!"

The door flies open once again.

A stout guard is standing at the door, "Yes sir."

"Take the jewel carrier back to her cell with the others. She has much to think about."

"Yes sir."

Hasakie removes the locks and chains from Keiko's hands, feet, stomach, and neck then hands her off to the guard.

"Hold on guard, on more thing I need to tell the jewel carrier."

"Yes sir."

"What do have to tell me now?"

Hasakie walks up close to her ear and whispers so only she can hear, "The reason I'm doing this is because, I've fallen in love with you"  
-  
"Fine. Let's just get moving. I can't stand just waiting around for more time to be lost." says Yusuke

" Yes. We're leaving now. I am guessing that we have little more than 20 seconds before the Kori get here," Yutusuki informs them.

"Less," says Kurama.

Kuwabara seems to be the only real worried one, "Let's go already!"

They all race towards the door. As they reach the tightly sealed gates the Kori arrive. All six push as hard as they can and finally shove the door wide enough to get through. When they force the door shut again there a huge force hits the door.

Koenma thinks that it's his turn to be sarcastic, "That was too close for comfort."

"Come on. Someone would have heard that," says Yutsuki.

"Yes they did," agrees Kurama

As everyone looks up they see a giant figure of a man who appears to have a high rank. They all shake except for Kurama and Yutsuki when he speaks to them,"So their were a few rouge rebels who got lucky because we had to kill the Guardian of the Gates. Well, your luck just ran out"

"Hello Captain."

"Which one of you said that?"

Yutsuki steps forth,"I did."

"What are you doing here? You've been missing for almost a year."

"It's a long story and I have little time to talk."

"Yutsuki, how do you know this man?" asks Kurama.

"He is my inside source. He will appear to treat revolutionaries rough but then he releases them as soon as he can."

"Hmm.. Miss Yutsuki is one of the best fighters in the realm."

Again, Kurama asks a question, this time to the Captain,"How have you managed to keep your identity a secret?"

"I've been serving in this family for longer than I can remember. Before the king grew ill I can't say that we were at peace but it wasn't like this. There has always been a rebellion but none as determined as this group. I'm sure that you know all about the curse. Well something happened that set off the war. Yutsuki's mother was discovered helping the rebellion a great deal and was brutally murdered. She was a friend to many including me, until she was killed by the palace assassins. That is what started the whole uprising and why I help them."

"We have been great friends for along time," Yutsuki is proud to admit.

"I see," says an unsatisfied Kurama.

"This is all very touching, I don't know about the rest of you but I have some girls to save," Yusuke says with a little aggravation in his voice.

"Yes, we best press on."

"Don't give me any of that fancy talk junk you ex-pacifier junkie."

They all take off at a brisk pace until the Captain says something that makes them all stop.

"I'm afraid you may be too late."

"What do mean!" screams Yusuke.

"Well, at least maybe. You have until dawn which is in a half hour."

"So why did you say that we are probably to late?"

"I think that she already made up her mind"  
-  
After about and hour of silence from her, a shy Keiko finally speaks, "I need to tell you all something."

Genkai, already knowing that Keiko obviously had something on her mind, asked, "What?"

"I have been given an offer."

"I already don't like the sound of this."

"In exchange for me giving up my memories and joining one of the princes, you will all be set free never to be harmed again."

"We won't let you! I would rather die than let you do that!" yells Yukina.

"I know, but..."

A "wise" Botan exclaims, "No buts, Yusuke would kill us if we let you."

And then an even wiser Genkai says, "Then bring us back and kill us again."

"Well, I haven't know you very long," says Aiyka, "but I would be willing to die at your side."

"That won't be necessary. I know what I'm going to do."

Their cell door swings open. Standing in the middle of it are Hasakie, Naserui, and Tsiku.

Tsiku whispers in Hasakie's ear, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Yes. Almost definitely." Then he turns to Keiko. 'Have you made up your mind?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I will go with on two more conditions."

"Oh? And what might those be?"

"I want to be able to see them leave this place alive and un-harmed with my memories still intact."

"Done. And the second?"

"We marry at sunset four days from now."

"Why?"

"It will be the day before my birthday."

"Done."

"NOO! KEIKO, I WON'T LET YOU!" yells Genkai.

Keiko turns to Genkai, "Genkai, you have always been wise and kind to me especially when it comes to Yusuke. Now I'm asking you to put the same trust in me as you do him. I know this is the right thing. Botan, you're always so comical, I will miss you always. Please, take care of Yusuke, he'll need it."

"I will."

Then Keiko turns to Yukina, "Yukina, you really are such a wonderful girl, I hope that you will be happy for the rest of your life with whoever you so choose."

Yukina begins to weep and the precious stones fall on the ground.

"And last, Aiyka, as you said we don't each other very well and I wish we could have, but I don't know that we ever will. Please take good care of yourself. Genkai one more thing."

She bends low and whispers something in her ear.

"Please tell them all that, especially Yusuke."

"I will."

"Let's go." says an impatient Hasakie, "Release the prisoners after they have had a proper meal and drink then make sure no harm comes to them while we are waiting."

"Yes sir," say three or four guards in unison.

And, as always, a suspicious Genkai asks,"Waiting for what?"

Hasakie smiles a wicked smile and says, "Our other guests to arrive"  
-  
"We better get moving, we're running out of time, come on," urges Yusuke.

"I will say that I was helping the injured and left my post only for a moment," says the Captain.

"Thank you my friend," says an appreciative Yutsuki.

"Think nothing of it."

"Good bye."

"Let's go already!" says Yusuke with urgency in his voice.

As they run down the long hallway they come to a fork in the road, actually more like six forks in the road.

"Crap, which way?" asks Yusuke.

Yutsuki points to a hallway that looks to go on forever. "All of these lead to The Hall of Mirrors, except that one. There is a drop off after about ½ a mile."

Yusuke just has to ask, "What's so bad about the Hall of Mirrors?"

"Well, it's a maze that you will probably never be able to navigate because the true door is reflected so many times."

Yusuke sarcastically states, "Oh, well that sounds pleasant."

Kurama has a nagging question that he finally can't help asking, "How do you know all of these things and yet I'm sure that you've claimed that you've never been inside of the castle?"

Yutsuki seems speechless for a moment then replies, "The others who gave their lives kept a log and left where we had access to it or the Captain would take it from them."

Kurama is now even more untrusting but just nods his head.

"Perhaps," says a strange yet familiar voice,"You should tell them the whole truth."

Out of the shadows appears the figure of a man who is short in stature with eyes as pale as the night sky when it's covered by clouds.

"HIEI!"

"Hello, did you all miss me?"

Yutsuki asks Koenma, "Is this one you said betrayed you?"

"Yes, it is."

Yutsuki tells them something that they really didn't want to hear, "He hasn't betrayed you, he is under the curse of my family."

"YOUR FAMILY," exclaims Kurama!

"Yes. My family, I am the youngest daughter of the king and the late queen."

Hiei begins to laugh cruelly, "Now see? Everyone likes people who are honest."

Kurama looks at all of his team mates thinking quickly to himself, ""Alright, he'll probably go Shizuru first since she's unarmed, then Koenma to finish off the future ruler of Spirit World, then Yusuke and myself for no interruptions while he can battle the princess. Which means that I need to get everyone else out of here."" "Everyone go, I'll handle him."

Yusuke is not about to let Kurama try to play hero of the day, "No way man, we all go or none of us do."

"You need to leave, please, I have a plan."

"No."

"Your still as stubborn as ever Yusuke, please, go down the right hall and leave Hiei to me."

"Fine. Ten minutes or I'm comin back."

"Agreed, although I have a feeling that when you try to come back I won't be here."

"What?"

"Go."

Koenma yells from the rest of the group who is already making their way down the hall, " Come on Yusuke, you heard him. He can handle himself. Please come on!"

Yusuke begins to run down the hall with the rest still feeling un sure about the decision.

Kurama and Hiei look at the party run down the hall and then turn towards each other.

Hiei is the first to say anything, and when he does it makes Kurama's stomach do somersaults at the extreme iciness in his voice. Hiei's voice had always been somewhat icy, but they also always that little hint of warmth that was hard to pick up unless you really knew him. But Kurama wasn't sensing any warmth, pretend or not, it was just gone. "So, those pathetic excuse for humans and royalty are fleeing from a challenge? What pity I would have for them if I cared. So, it looks as if you will be my adversary."

Kurama says quite cooly, "Yes, that is how it appears"  
-  
Oh, just when it was getting good. Can't you just feel the tension mounting? Hiei and Kurama are going to battle it out. But can even Kurama beat Hiei now that he has the power of the dark realm in his pocket, not to mention that nifty little Jagan Eye of his, he has quite the advantage. Or does he? You'll have to read the next chapter to see. I'm sure that a lot of people are going to be mad that they'll have to wait until the next chapter. Ooo, and what about Keiko's decision? Man, that's another reason on top of the fifty others that Yusuke is going to have kick some serious butt seriously soon. If not he just might pop. I can't wait to get my next chapter up.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my stories your, umm, "advice" was helpful in a lot of areas. Keep reading, it gets really good, and I guarantee that you won't see half of the stuff that's coming, coming. And yes Meghann, that does make sense.


	17. An Arangement is Made and the Hall of Mi...

-Chapter 16-  
I hope that you all are looking forward to this chapter, I sure am. So much has happened already, I mean really, your going to have to recall alot of things to understand this chapter so I hope that you were all paying attention to the little details, they might play a big role in all of this. And what about Yutsuki being the youngest daughter of the very king that everyone hates, not to mention her older brothers. This chapter, though, is going to focus mainly on the part that I'm sure many of you are more interested in, Kurama and Hiei battling it out, trust me, there's going to be alot more to it than just these two duking it out, alot more. This chapter is really an enjoyable one, I hope you like it because there aren't many more left.  
-

Kurama stares intensly at his opponent, knowing that if he has to, he must kill him. Hiei, returning the look begins to laugh cruely as he indicates, "Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to fight."

"I was hoping that you would wish to avoid fighting and that you would perhaps come to your senses. I suppose I was wrong."

"Dead wrong fox."

"What?"

"You think I don't know who you are? You are the lengendary thief from Demon World, cunning and quick. I hear you can figure out your opponent in a matter of minutes and always have a a backup plan or two. Well your tricks won't work on me, I am much too clever for childish games. I was suppose to make sure you stayed alive but, since you presented the challenge, I guess it would be rude to reject."

"How can you not remember who you are? Yet you can know me down to detail."

"I have been informed of you and your ways by my prince Hasakie. Youko Kurama."

"Your prince? Since when have you ever taken orders from anyone?"

"Shut your trap and let's get down to business. I didn't come here to be evaluated by a shrink from Demon World"  
-  
"How much farther is it?" yelled Shizuru.

"Not far now." answered Yutsuki.

"How are supposed to trust you after we found out that you are who you are?" asked Yusuke.

"Have I lied to you about anything else?"

"I don't know, was that story about your mother true? Or did you just make that up so we would feel sorry for you?" asked Koenma.

"Yeah, Kurama didn't seem to trust you from the begining, maybe he had the right idea." said Yusuke.

"Believe me, he didn't."

"Are we supposed to call you royal highness or something? Or do prefer Princess or just Yutsuki? What is your real name anyway?" asks Yusuke in his snobby way.

"Shitaro. I was the only one born in the royal family without a twin and my father hated me and my mother for it. One day we were in the village giving supplies to rebels when, well, you know the story. My father found a reason to finally be rid of my mother and I've hated him ever since. He took my closest family member besides my sister, Shotai. I think you can fill in the blanks from there."

"Alright then. Man and I thought I had it bad." says Yusuke sarcastically.

"You should consider yourself lucky to be blessed with such friends."

"I'll log that away for future use. Are we there yet?"

"Soon"  
-  
Keiko begins to gain conciousness again. She sits up and looks at her surroundings. There are elegant gold drapes on the windows, dresses of all sorts hung in the closet, and only one book sitting on the mantel of the fire.

"I wonder what that could be?"

As she walks over to it, she gets a chill down her back, almost like the book is trying to tell her something. She breaks out into a run.

"It means to be at peace."

Keiko jumps as Hasakie enters the room.

"Go on, open it" Hasakie enquires.

Keiko opens the book and cathes her breath.

"This is me, but I'm in a gown."

"Yes, that is merely a glimps of how our wedding is going to be."

"Our wedding? It will happen in two days right?"

"Of course. That is what you wished."

"Yes, at sunset. I wish to watch my company leave."

"Yes, everything has been arranged, they have been given provisions and they will be shown the way out. However, your other friends were lost to a battle against a monster. This is all we have."

Hasakie pulls out Yusuke's bloody green outfit followed by Kurama's, then Shizuru, Koenma, Kuwabara, and one she did not know.

"We knew these belonged to them because no one in the realm wears this type of material."

"Yusuke." Keiko says it almost as a whisper, so that Hasakie wouldn't hear.

"I really am sorry, this isn't what you wanted but I cannot change it, but I wish I could."

"Some how, I believe you and yet I don't. But thank you for apologizing and for being the one who told me."

"If that is all I can do than I will leave you alone. I will see you at dinner."

"I don't know if I could eat anything."

"If that is so, then so it is."

"Thank you"  
-  
"Genkai! Hold on a minute!" yells an exhausted Botan.

"No, we were shown the way out and now we have to find Yusuke and the others, they are probably on there way down the hall..."

They suddenly hear a very familiar voice yell off of a side path.

"Grandma?"

"Dimwhit?"

"Oh Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, & Sizuru? This is a pleasent surprise," sqeuals and excited Botan.

Yukina just smiles but then her smile diappears as she notices that Kurama is not with them.

"Where is Kurama? Did he not come with you?"

Kuwabara begins to get a little jealous that not all of Yukina's attention is on him and tries to get off the subject by saying, "Yukina, are you hurt? Did those bad men hurt you? I will destroy any who have hurt you."

"Will you please answer my question, Yusuke."

"Um... well, Kurama is fighting Hiei right now in a place called the hall of mirrors or somehting."

"They're fighting each other? Why would Hiei become the way he is?"

"How do you know about that?" asked Yusuke.

"Keiko told us, apparently Hiei was to torture her, but didn't, she couldn't tell us exactly why or how but..."

"Hiei tried to hurt her? That's it I'm goin back there and kickin his ass."

Botan and Genkai manage to grab him firmly and say even firmer, "NO."

"Why not?"

"Think dimwhit? Do you know what hallway they went down? You could end up in an entirely different area of the hall."

"She's right."

"Of course I am. Besides, I don't think that you will care much about Hiei after you hear whats happening in about a day and a half."

"What? Hey, how'ld you guys escape anyway, we saw them drag you away."

"I can't believe it took you that long to ask that question. If you really want to know then know this, you aren't going to like the sound of it and prepare to get angry."

"Been doin that my whole life."

"Dimwhit, we didn't escape, we were let go. On the condition that Keiko stay behind."

"WHAT? AND YOU JUST LET HER STAY BEHIND ALL BY HERSELF!"

"Believe me, we tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't hear it. She said that if we can be let go then it was worth it, you're lives are to be spared as well. But, if we go back they will most certainly try to kill us."

"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT LEAVING KEIKO TO DIE!"

"She isn't going to die dimwhit, think. They need the stone and if Keiko dies then they can't use the stone. No, she is to marry one of the princes of this realm at sunset the day after tomorrow. Tonight, her memory is going to be supressed. She won't remeber us or anything about the Human World. Do you get that?"

"Yeah, we go in, kill anyone who gets in our way and then stop them from surpressing Keiko's memory."

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple." Says Shitaroui.

"What do you mean."

"Genkai, you said that you left the palace about an hour ago right?"

"Yes."

"Then her memory is already being surpressed, if you want to try to stop it then you will have to trust me."

Genkai is just as skeptical as Kurama was when he met her but finally says, "Alright, we'll trust you."

"Thank you"  
-  
"Are you going to stand there gawking all day or are you going to move?"

"You push me to do something that I don't want to, please stop this before I do something that I might regret."

"Sorry fox boy. But I don't show mercy."

"I know. Then neither will I."

"Fine."

Hiei throws himself forward towards Kurama and Kurama gracefully dodges to the side.

"Damn coward. Fight me."

"You will have to catch me first."

Kurama races down a hallway careful to avoid the one that led to the castle. He races towards a door that he forces open and then closes rather easily. Hiei arrives seconds after the door shuts and he too forces it open.

"You can't hide from me."

"But I don't intend to hide."

Hiei looks behind him and sure enough, there is Kurama. Hiei takes one deadly slice with his Katan slicing Kurama in two.

"All too easy. What a fool for thinking that he could defeat me."

"You missed me."

Kurama appears infront of him, again Hiei slashes his blade at him.

"Sorry, not me."

"Damn it. Where are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding, I'm in plain sight, you just don't see me."

"Are you talking in riddles because you're scared of me? Or are you really so weak that you don't think you could slice my throat if you had to?"

"One thing you will remember very quickly is that I will do what I must, even if that means killing you."

"Then what are you waiting for? Me to tire out or something?"

"You can choose to believe that if you wish, but I know you Hiei, you have forgotten me."

"I never knew you."

"Yes, you did."

"Bull crap. You're making this up so that I won't try to kill you."

"If that were so than you wouldn't have figured it out, trust me."

"I have no reason to."

"But you also have no reason not to"  
-  
Yusuke can hear the girls behind him panting heavily as they have been going at quite a run for some time.

"How much farther. You said that we were almost there."

"We are, you just aren't looking behind you."

As Yusuke looks behind him he sees more guards after them. They were gaining too. If Yusuke didn't do anything Yukina would be the first to be taken. Yusuke suddenly stops and spins around.

"What do ya think you're doin?" yelled Kuwabara.

"What does it look like? I'm gonna blow away that army."

"Dimwhit! Just keep running! Yukina can take care of herself!"

"I son't care if she can or not, I won't risk it. You guys just keep going."

Yusuke lets a huge blast go and destroys the army. But almost as soon as he destroys them, he hears screaming from behind him as he gets hit on the back of the head hard and the last thing he saw before he passed out was Yukina, Botan, & Shizuru being carried off somewhere while Yutsuki or Shitaroui or whoever she was, was fighting them off with Kuwabara, Genkai and Koenma.

"NO!"

"Keep them off of Yusuke, without him our butts aren't gonna get very far"  
-

"Come on out fox boy. I won't make it to painful."

Hiei's cloak is suddenly ripped off of him, as he slices at the angle from where the grabbing came he saw the seal on his back and he began to have flash backs of a young maiden with turquoise hair and fierce yet gentle red eyes again.

"Who is this girl I keep seeing? Why does she haunt me so?"

"That would be Yukina."

"Yukina? I've heard that name before."

"That's because she is your little sister. She is an Ice Apparition from Koorie and you were a forbidden child and were thrown off the edge of the floating island when you were a baby."

Hiei's mind begins to flash with memories. He saw a women yelling and trying to reach him and than he saw another who looked sad and then she got farther and farther away. Hiei was then looking at the floor of where he was now and he snapped his head up.

"You're trying to trick me. There isn't anyone named Yukina and you don't know me. You're just toying with my mind."

"I was hoping that you wouldn't have to see this for yourself but, you leave me no other choice."

Kurama suddenly falls down from his "hiding" spot and he is multipiled by 50.

"You're going to have to follow me but I doubt that you'll like what you'll see"  
-  
"Yusuke? Yusuke, can you hear me?"

Yusuke slowly opens his eyes to see Koenma standing over him looking very worried.

"What the hell happened?"

"We were attacked in front while you were trying to cover our rear."

"Where are the girls?"

"They aren't here obviously dimwhit. They were taken. I wish I knew where Kurama's friend disappeared to though. She wasn't with us when we were running I don't think because she most certainly didn't captured."

"Perhaps," said an uneasy Shitaroui, "She followed Kurama to help him."

"Hmm... that's what I was thinking. Obviously she feels she owes him a great deal. Now all we can do is wait."

"I'm not gonna wait, I have to save Keiko. They'll destroy her memory! You're with me right Kuwabara?"

"Yeah, I am. We can't just sit here while those girls are being tortured."

"I'm afraid that it's to late to stop them from being tortured. But we can still save them."

"Good enough. Where is this room that they're in anyway?"

"About a mile away, but I think that your friends will reach them frist. After all they are in the Hall of Mirrors. Come, we must hurry"  
-  
"You can't keep us here forever. We won't ever tell you anything, no matter what."

"Leave Yukina and Botan alone, you'll get about as much out of them as you will me, nothing."

"Don't be smart with me. Now you will tell us everything you know about this Yusuke and Kurama. They don't seem to be as carefree as your other companiones."

"Nope, sorry, can't help you. Hey, you got a cig? I'ld love a smoke right now."

"NO I DON'T! NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!"

"Sure, reading, writing and arithmetic. Though, I never was really much good at arithmetic, that's my bro's area of expertise. Haha, I'm funny."

"FOOLISH GIRL! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

"Um, yeah. Big, stupid, ugly and in need of a serious breath mint and fashion advice."

"Hee hee."

"Do you find this funny Yukina? Your stupid friend shouldn't have said your names because now I know them."

"You already knew them though," stated Shizuru.

"SHUT UP!"

"Yes General sir. Sorry, I can't salute you because I'm kind of chained to a wall," says Shizuru sacastically.

"You wanna hear a laugh. Well, how about mine? I know a real good way to get me to laugh."

He quickly whips Shuzuru hard and fast as she lets out a scream of pain...

"Hmph, someone getting what they desereve no doubt."

"Wrong Hiei. You need to trust me. Or you are you going to keep chasing me?"

"I'll chase you as far as I need to. Nothing can stop me."

""I wouldn't be so sure.""

"You're going down fox boy."

Off in the distance someone screams, Kurama knows that it was Botan, although he feels sorry for her he had to hurry.

"I tried to help you as much as I could."

"Yeah right."

Kurama suddenly comes to a dead stop and whirls around to face his opponant. Hiei is somewhat taken aback by this sudden move and he too stops but only for a moment to laugh at Kurama's "stupidity."

"So after all that running, you decide to stop and face me at the end."

"I didn't want to do this, but it seems that I have no choice."

"You never did."

"I know."

Hiei draws his sword and charges for Kurama and again Kurama dodges it. Hiei's katana hit a hard surface. He looked up to see two very large, thick oak doors.

"Why have I never seen these doors before?"

"Because they were worried you would remember something."

"Where are you?"

"Right here."

Kurama jumps down in front of Hiei but this time Hiei was ready.

"I've got you now you pathetic demon!"

Hiei's blade pireced the flesh causing blood to flow all around the floor.

"Haha, I have you know fox boy."

"NO! Aiyka! Why would you do that for me?"

"Kurama, you are always so reckless. You've got to keep that brain working. I couldn't let him kill you. You mean so much to alot of people other than me. Save Hiei from his memory loss, I know you can."

"You didn't have to do it! I've taken a gut blow from him before, I could have taken another one!"

"Kurama..., I did what I could to help you. Don't look at this as your fault, I chose to do this, you have to promise me that you won't blame yourself. Just that one last promise will be enough for me. I did this because after all those years of plotting against you and the Human World, my true world, I found you again and I repay the debt that I owe you, even though I owe you more than just my life."

"No, you didn't."

"You have to let the past die and live on, my time is up now."

"You're strong though you can make it."

"Good-bye, never forget about me."

"I won't & I will keep your promise. But you'll be able to see me keep it, you can pull through this."

"Don't forget."

Slowly Aiyka's body becomes heavier and heavier and finally her chest stops moving as she dies with a smile on her face.

"Oh, how sad. The little princess died. Isn't that just wonderful. Looks like you've got nothing to lose anymore."

"Please, don't make me suffer more. Don't make the mistake of making me kill you too. I don't think that I could bre anymore heartache."

"I didn't think demons had a heart."

"Oh yes they do, just different from a human one, but still the same feelings, emotions, and they can still be weak."

"Like yours?"

"You don't know anything about that anymore. So quite acting like it!"

Kurama lunges forward and takes a swing at Hiei's head and knocking him to the side. Then he wheels around and shoves the doors wide open. Kurma slides through and Hiei staggers in after him.

"I'll get you, you damn fox."

Then, Hiei hears someone else scream.

"Ahhhh.."

"Someone else getting what they deserv..."

As Hiei looks right in front of him he sees the General with the whip hitting the girls, actually, when he was hitting Yukina. Suddenly all of Hiei's memories came back in a rush and Kurama examined the seal on his back noticing begin to fade and finally disappear.

"It is done."

Hiei's head shoots up from the ground as Yukina begins to cry, the precious jewels following from her watery eyes.

"You damn fools, I'll kill you!"

Hiei runs forward and kills the General with on slice. The girls look at him in shock as he looks at all of them.

Hiei turns to Kurama with horror on his face as he had seen the girls and couldn't remember how they got there and the fact that Kurama had blood all over him and he looked at the door splattered with blood also.

"Kurama, what did I do?"

"Many things. Some that I'm just not ready to say, and may never be able to."

""I had to hurt more than one person, first Botan, Shizuru, & Yukina. Then Aiyka, and then Hiei just to make him remember. I don't think that I can keep this up much longer, all I seem to be doing is hurting the ones I care for most. Yusuke, I think, is the only one who can understand this pain the same as I. How much longer must I do this"  
-  
Hasakie stands at the door watching the sun set in front of him as he takes in a deep breath and smiles at his overwhelming accomplishment.

""Not only do I have the Jewel Carrier, but she thinks that her "true love" is dead. But soon she will come to love me the way that I love her. I know that there is such a thing as true love but to think that I would find it in this girl is amazing. Just a few more minutes and her old memories will be complety surpressed, and there won't be any objection to our marriage.""

"Did you send for me brother?" Naserui enters the room almost as cheerful as Hasakie.

"Yes, I did, is she finished yet?"

"Not quite, just a little longer, she put up a fight at first but eventually all the sad memories over came her and she wished to be freed from them."

"Excellent, to be honest I did not think that she would put up a fight at all, now that she believes that this Yusuke boy is dead. Even if he did come, he's to late. Keiko is mine and no one else's. Besides, what harm could a little boy do, it's not like he could destory this whole palace. For that to be true, he would need more help than he could find. Yusuke is no longer a threat, if he ever was, he really did seem like a simpleton who would run the first chance he got."

"Of course. I will have Keiko brought up to you as soon as she is ready."

"No, no, that's alright, I don't want to overwhelm her, I will see her at dinner tonight."

"Alright. And brother..."

"Yes?"

"You're right, Yusuke did seem like a simple child."

"Yes, he did"  
-  
Umm.. can you say idiots? I can! IDIOTS! Wow, bad idea tyring to do that to Keiko and thinking that about Yusuke. These guys are practically signing off on their own death sentences. What about Kurama? How much more of this can he take? He loses his childhood friend and then he has to hurt so many others just to save Hiei. Truly the weight of his decisions are beoming an opstical in his own mind. Perhaps you can now understand why I called this story Kurama's Heartache, but there is still so much left.

Will Kurma have to endure more? Will Yusuke lose Keiko to Hasakie? Will Hiei be able to forgive himself for killing Kurama's childhood friend? Not to mention that Aiyka was also someone he had known well too? What secret does Yukina carry with her? And how will they be able to save Keiko before sunset tomorrow? You'll just have to keep reading to find out.

I hope that you liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it except for a few parts, but no good thing can be without one bad thing to balance it out. 


	18. The Mask Ball approches and a Secret

-Chapter 17-  
The next chapter is here! I hope you enjoy it, and many of those burning questions will be answered, I promise. But first, I think that it's only fair to tell you a little bit about what is coming up.

I know that most of you are tired of seeing the girls getting kidnapped, but hey, the storyline needs it. Second, I know that you're all dying to see how Hiei reacts when he finds out that he just killed someone that both he and Kurama knew as a child. Let's see, more fighting is definately coming up. And as for that secret that Yukina has, well, you're going to be shocked when you find out what it is. That's about a total overview of what's to come. I think I covered everything, oh yeah, Kurama is gonna have one heck of a decision coming up. Enjoy!  
-  
"So, I killed her, without knowing it?"

"Yes. You were under, shall we say, a trance. The seal that was on your back was the reason that you weren't aware of what you were doing. It was on your back so that you couldn't realize that you were being controlled, the only way to cure was to let you see it or give you a blast from the past, like the girls."

"Do you think she suffered?"

"Not very much, she died almost immediatly after you struck her."

A somewhat scared yet worried Yukina finally said, "Hiei?"

"Yes Yukina."

"Why don't you sit down? You need to catch your breath before we go anywhere."

"We don't have the time. Yusuke and the others have probably already gained access to the castle, and I have no doubt that Keiko's memory has already been surpressed. Are you up to helping Yusuke again Hiei?"

"Where would that idiot be if we weren't here to save him, again? Oh yeah, dead or dying. Let's get our asses moving"  
-  
"Yusuke, I need you to try to not kill any civilians," said Genkai.

"I won't. It's not like royalty is going to be hard to pick out!"

"STOP!"

Everyone comes to a sudden stop and looks at Shitaroui.

"Whad' the hell we stop for?"

"It's a Mask Ball."

"What is?"

"Tonight, they will be having a Mask Ball in honor of the Crowned Princes' wedding."

"Who cares?"

"Everyone's faces will be hidden until half-past 12. Until then we won't be able to tell anyone apart."

"Damn-it."

"What are we going to do Genkai?"

"Botan?"

"Yes Koenma, sir?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Hiei and Kurama saved us."

"Us? Hiei?" Yusuke scratches his head.

"Yes, we were all saved, Kurama brain no doubt is to thank."

"No, no. Don't thank me."

"Now that we're all here... where's Aiyka?" asked Genkai.

"Not right now."answered Kurama.

"Fine. We have to figure out how to rescue Keiko. When does this ball start?" asked Genkai looking at Shitaroui.

"In less than 2 hours. And now I must bid you goodbye temporarily."

"WHAT! YOU'RE LEAVING US HERE? WHAT ABOUT KEIKO?"

"I must attend supper with my brothers, my absence will be noticed. My future sister-in-law will not be there, I gurantee, memory suppression makes one lose appetite and causes severe drowsyness."

"Where's her room?"

"Follow this hallway until you come to five doors, take the first on the left to reach her room, take the second from the right to reach the ball room. The second from the left takes you to the kitchen, and the center door will lead you to the castle gardens."

"What about the last door on the right?"

"Do you feel like swimming in acid?"

"I see."

"Hold up. Kuwabara did not get any of that except acid. Could you run that by him again? You know he's my bro and I gotta look out for him so."

"I got all that sis, didn't you?"

"Course."

"I must go. I will let you know who I am at the ball tonight."

"How?"

"You'll know, trust me"

Shitaroui threw down a small ball which emitted a large amount of blue light and then she was gone.

"Hmph. There's no reason we should trust her. She probably went back to tell her brothers all about our plan. We're better off." stated Hiei.

"Look, there's a box where she disappeared." pointed Yukina.

Everyone stared at the box with question.

"It must cotumes for the mask tonight so we don't make a scene or stand out," said Kurama finally.

"Stand out? Make a scene? What would give her that idea?" asked Yusuke sarcasticly as he looked down at his clothes which were ripped, torn, blood stained, and were making him look like something out of a horror comic. "I say she was over reacting, we could just show up as Human World people or Demon World demons or Spirit World... guys? Who will be kicking all their butts, taking back Keiko, and then running like we're about to die to try and get back to that place where that portal was."

"Yusuke, I never knew you could process so much information so quickly. I would have hypothesised otherwise, but I was proven incorrect."

"Thank you Kurama for whatever you just said because I don't speak the smart language of school."

"Even though all the information was pretty much useless."

"What was that Granny?"

"Did I stutter dim-whit? You can't just go barging in there with no idea of how many guards, civilians, royalty, traps, possible escapes, impossible escapes, firepower, and knowledge of how many people there have some type of spiritual, demonic, or sacrad abilities. Did I teach you nothing when you were training with me?"

"How the hell are we supposed to get all that info. in time for this stupid March Ball."

"MASK Ball."

"I don't care. It's not like he left us a list of everything we need to know."

"Ummm." said a shy voice.

Everyone looked at Yukina with the utmost puzzling look on their faces.

"I have something to tell all of you."

"Spit it out."

"When we were first captured we were all interrogated seperatly. Yutsuki interrogated me. She slipped me a piece of paper that was rather heavy and said I would know when to use it. I think it might have some of the information we need. And, um, Kazuma?"

"Yes Yukina?"

"She thinks your dumb"  
-  
Oh boy, how do you think Kuwabara is gonna react to that one. Well, now you know what secrect Yukina had. Hiei obviously didn't like to hear that he killed someone under the rule of another. I know that this was a pretty mello chapter and it was kinda short but hey, what can you do? The Mask Ball will be coming up and something very interesting is going pop up. But first, however, we need to check up on Yutsuki, dinner, and how Keiko is coping with memory suppression. That's coming up in the next chapter. 


End file.
